


Of Lie-smiths and Levity

by Crowleys_Angels



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But not until i put them through hell and therapy, Clint Barton is a human disaster and we stan, Coersion isnt cool guys, Everyone gets to be happy for once, Forced pregnancies and the shitty feelings that come along with them, Gaslighting and other shitty stuff, Heelies to escape your feelies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jötunn Loki, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Peter Parker is actually such a soft friendship that im sad it's not represented more, Loki as various trickster gods bc i can, Loki gets to be a big goddamn hero and it will be glorious, Loki gets to redeem himself, Loki gives the best presents, Loki is a (mostly) benevolent god, Loki is a pansexual genderfluid mess as the mythos intended, Loki is an indulgent little shit, Loki low-key planning out a (totally justified) murder, Loki's monster kids, Loki's shapeshifting shennanigans, Mentions of miscarriage and loss of children, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Occasional coffee shop softness, Odin's A+ Parenting, Tho i make them suffer enough first that it is close enough, Tony Stark tries to be a good bro, Totally unnecessary overly showy use of magic bc Loki is a diva, You know it isnt canon bc i plan to make everyone happy, i scream you scream we all scream bc we have ptsd, irondad and spideyson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Angels/pseuds/Crowleys_Angels
Summary: After the destruction of Asgard, the god of mischief finds himself stuck in New York. Thor and his friends want Loki to try out therapy, but Loki has other plans- namely befriending a mysterious young woman and sleeping his way across the city to avoid confronting his feelings.Plenty of awkward bonding moments, coffee shop banter, eventual smut, the author putting beloved characters through hell, and everyone (eventually) dealing with their ptsd! (I want to keep it mostly fluffy but there will be some pretty wumph moments and really dark themes, please be aware before reading! )





	1. In which Thor learns that his little brother is not just a dramatic little shit, but is also incapable of admitting he needs help

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Ragnarok/pre-Infinity War AU where Loki finally just gets to have a happy ending. Semi-coffee shop au, with everyone in NYC and back on better terms again. There are a few other tweaks to the general universe aside from Infinity War not kicking off right after Ragnarok, but I'll update tags and stuff as I go. (small edits to Ragnarok so Hela and Fenris are among Loki's children, as in the original myths) 
> 
> Ive also decided after writing a couple of chapters that i want to do a bit of a Percy Jackson style thing where all the different mythologies around the world are really just different versions of the same gods (aka you're gonna get some flashbacks of Loki's antics as various trickster gods!)
> 
> Mental illness, domestic violence, abuse and healing after trauma are all big themes in this story, so please be forewarned if any of these may trigger you at all!
> 
> Also this is my first ever fic so please be gentle on me!
> 
> Usual stuff applies, i dont own any part of the mcu, various mythologies or the characters except for my OC, nor do i intend any possible copyright infringements.

At the best of times, Loki was somewhat of a pessimist, as Thor liked to constantly reminded him.

Ah, Thor the golden, God of Thunder, King to New Asgard, Loki's brother, and all-round eternally optimistic ray of sunshine. Even the events of recent days hadn't dampened Thor's spirits. Frigga and Odin's deaths, Mjolnir's destruction, Hela's release and the subsequent apocalypse on Asgard, the loss of his eye, all seemed to only push Thor to be somehow even more positive. It had also had the unintended effect of making Thor pay closer attention to his brother, something Loki wasn't entirely certain he was comfortable with anymore.

In paying more attention Thor had begun to pick up on subtle clues to Loki's mental state, and it had slowly dawned on him that something big had changed in his brother in recent years. Loki might still laugh and joke, there was something different in his smile, it was merely an imitation of what it once was. At first Thor had merely wondered if it was just a change that came with Loki's discovery of his true parentage, and had tried to broach the subject with him, but Loki's response had been to shut down and disappear off for several days.

Plan B had been a very awkward conversation with Tony, involving asking if it might be possible to review whatever security footage of his brother Tony might have saved from during the Chitauri invasion and Loki's capture in New York.

Tony had raised an eyebrow at the odd request but he showed Thor the videos nonetheless. After several silent viewings, Thor had realised what he had missed. He had then turned to Tony, and in barely more than a choked whisper, he'd asked Tony one question.

"Stark, what colour are Loki's eyes?"

It was an odd question, though considering Thor had stormed into his lab, asked to see old footage of his lunatic brother and then not spoken a word for hours, Tony had figured there was probably more to it than it seemed.

"How would I know, Goldilocks? He's your brother, not mine."

Thor had huffed a sigh and pointed to the image frozen on the monitor. It was a close up shot of Loki's face, a freeze frame from the conversation he and Tony had had in the bar of Stark tower. There was a cold look on Loki's face, a smile that didn't reach all the way to his bright blue eyes.

"Ok, so get him sapphires if you want to make sure his next birthday present matches his eyes...? I don't see why this was more important than what I was doing."

Thor had shaken his head and pressed the button that would resume the footage. After a few minutes of Tony and Loki bantering, and then the replay of Dr Banner's less friendly side slamming Loki into the floor, the video had reached another clear enough shot of Loki's face for Thor to pause on. When he pointed at the screen once more, Tony too had realised what they had all previously missed.

"No, Stark. They're green. They've always been green. Are you able to get ahold of anything like this from when he first came to Midgard? Fury said he destroyed a whole shield base with the Tesseract's power when he did. Would he have images like these of when Loki did it?"

Tony had shrugged his shoulders "I mean they might have something, I doubt Fury would share it though. I'll try talking to the team later, if Fury wont share then I'll find a way to get those files for you."

In the end Natasha had been the one who convinced Fury to share the footage with them, and by the end of the next day the whole team had seen the state Loki had been in when he began the invasion. After that, none of them harboured any objections to Thor's belief that the Loki had been under some kind of influence during the invasion.

Who or what might have influenced him was still an unknown though, and the thought of something powerful enough to influence a being as strong as Loki to _that_ degree was not exactly a comforting one to anyone.


	2. In which Loki finally meets a liar worth his interest

Loki wasn't a big fan of group anything, group therapy meetings were no exception it would seem. After he had refused to speak a single word to any of the specialists Stark had forced him to see though, group therapy was the only alternative. In the aftermath of Loki's New York attack, Tony had spent vast chunks of his fortune on funding group PTSD therapy for the people of New York. Through plenty of pushing and coaxing, Thor had managed to convince Loki to make a home in New York, and then to visit one of these groups. And then another of the groups. And another and another. Seven groups in as many days, all of which Loki had either sat through silently and gained nothing from, or stormed out of and refused to go back to.

It was at the eighth group that a breakthrough had finally been made. Though Loki had still refused to go back, Thor had noticed something different about his brother after that meeting. He couldnt place what exactly the difference was, only that it was there.

\- - - - - -

After the destruction he had wrought upon the city, it was unsurprising that Loki wasnt exactly the most welcome person around NYC. Eventually he had just started either casting a spell so that people would not recognise his rather distinctive face, or occasionally going so far as to change his appearance completely.

While in the privacy of his own apartment, he still preferred to lounge in more traditionally Asgardian garb, but when forced to interact with the world at large he had come to favour a black suit in the more appropriate style of Midgard, tailored to perfection but not so flashy as to be noticible. Thor especially had taken note of this, unused to Loki forgoing even the smallest opportunity for finery and decadent embellishments.

With his suit and spell in place, Loki made his way toward the small community centre a few blocks from his apartment. He was trying one last meeting, for Thor's sake. It wasn't that he didn't want to get better, to return to who he had once been, it was just that he didn't think that these meetings were going to do anything of the sort. If anything, he was beginning to feel that they were doing the opposite.

For just that reason, he had decided to use the simpler of his spells and wear his own face to the meeting. He didn't want to risk losing concentration and possibly returning to his usual form in a room full of people thanks to the waves of panic that might strike him during a meeting. Being surrounded by people talking about their own terrible experiences at what had ultimately been his doing had been known to have a less than calming effect on him.

As with every other meeting he had attended thus far, Loki sat through the awkward introductions. He wasn't really focusing on the names or faces of those talking, more the tone of voice in which they did the talking. He noted who had given false names, who was on edge and who was a returnee to this particular group. And with mounting curiosity, he noted the girl sitting directly across from him in the circle.

Perhaps she was a great beauty by Earth standards, perhaps she was as plain to everyone else as she was to Loki. It wasn't her face that had caught his interest. It was the name she had given, the disguised accent in which she had given it, the wary look in her eye as she scanned the room regularly, the too bright sheen of her hair...it was everything but her face that had captured his interest.

Just like Loki, she didn't share any story, seemingly content to merely sit and watch, though her eyes were still darting wildly around the room, never making direct eye contact with anyone else but constantly working on taking everything in. He was brought out of his silent observations by the words of the man currently sharing.

He was recounting his experience in the invasion of New York, speaking in hushed tones of how Loki himself had personally threatened him, of how Loki had beaten him bloody while he fought to protect an innocent woman, of how Captain America had thanked him graciously for his bravery, of how-

Loki noticed too late that his concentration on his spell was slipping, that his heart was trying to dash itself apart against his ribcage, that he was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles had long since turned white and the heat of the room was choking him. He thrust himself to his feet and rushed to the door out of the room, heedless of the cheap folding chairs he knocked over on his way out.

He had to get out of there, had to get far away as fast as possible, had to get back to his apartment.

He didn't make it to the end of the hallway before the full force of his anxiety hit him and he collapsed against the wall. The sound of his pulse rang in his ears, drowning out anything but short panicked thoughts of his desperate need to get out of this place.

A small paper cup filled with water being shoved toward him and under his nose abruptly cut off these thoughts. The offending paper cup was held by the woman whom he had been so focused on only moments earlier, what was the name she had given? Loki couldn't remember, he had considered it interesting to hear at the time but the word itself had slipped from his grasp now that it was actually important. He silently accepted the little cup, holding it for a second in slightly trembling hands before taking a sip. As he did so, Loki eyed her cautiously, noting how she still didn't make eye contact with him.

Up this close, he could see he had been right, her hair was a little too shiny and sat a little wrong, it was most certainly a wig. It was of a similar colour to his brother's hair, though unlike Thor she did not really suit the warm golden tone. Her eyes too seemed off, the pupils too still and the colour too rich a brown to be entirely natural. She gave off the bitter tang of coffee, the heady scent hitting him in waves now that she had entered his personal space.

"I figured you might want some water, usually helps. I've got a donut too if you want some, but you'll have to share it with me." as she spoke, she held the aforementioned donut out to him, along with several napkins.

When she spoke this time, he paid closer attention to the drawl hidden under layers of put-on accent. She did cover the accent well, to anyone who wasn't as knowledgeable on such topics as Loki, they'd probably mistake her for just another local. It wasn't one that Loki recognised however, a strange combination of a soft lilt to the ends of her sentences and harsh rolling of her r's that was certainly not American.

It was then that he noticed how she stood just out of reach, how she kept her eyes on the floor and her face expressionless. When he silently reached forwards for the donut, she took a step back and for a split second Loki could see her twitch her head to the side, away from him. Loki stopped mid-gesture and slowly drew his hand back.

"My apologies, I forgot to thank you for the water. Might I take a piece of the donut...?"

He focused on layering a small piece of his magic in the words, saying them softly as if he were speaking to a spooked animal. It had the calming effect he had hoped for, and while she still stood back from him, Loki could see her muscles relax a little. She ripped the donut in half, shuffling just close enough to pass him the larger of the two pieces and then darting back out of reach again. Just as she had been with the cup of water, she was very careful to not let their hands touch while giving him the piece of donut.

Loki nodded his thanks and took a small bite, watching the girl as he began chewing thoughtfully.

"Hey. I'm Vihreä. You're Luke, right?"

Loki nodded again. He had taken to going by the name Luke on Midgard, and while the common-ness of it stung his pride a little, it was close enough to his own that he had gotten used to it for the time being.

"So, Luke, do you think you'll be ok if i go now or would you like me to stay?"

Loki nodded once again, and this time he waved her off as well, assuring her several times he'd be fine, until she was finally convinced enough to leave him. The instant she disappeared out the door, he regretted the lie. There had been something about her presence that had eased him a little.

While it wasn't exactly an unwarranted question she had asked him, it had been an unexpected one. She had spoken softly and with obvious concern like Thor did when he asked similar questions, but there was something very different in how she did it. It didn't have even a hint of the bitter aftertaste of pity to it when she had asked. That realisation alone kept Loki thinking back to the moment for days after.


	3. In which the author swears they didnt intend to make a coffee shop au

Loki had still refused to go to any other meetings or therapy again after that, and while it worried Thor that his brother was keeping to himself so much he had come to expect it. While Thor happily talked through whatever might be bothering him, Loki was far more reserved about any true feelings. Frankly, he prefered to do anything but talk about them, even going so far as to dramatically fake his own death to avoid doing so on several occasions in the past.

While he still refused to open up to Thor (or anyone else for that matter), Loki had started leaving his apartment more often finally. When Thor had orginally convinced him to stay on Midgard, and then with much more effort convinced him to live in New York, they had shared the apartment. Since then though Thor had moved to a small home on the parcel of land in Norway where "New Asgard" was being built, and Loki had been without company most of the time.

Finding his apartment a little too empty without Thor's constant presence, Loki had sought out a new haunt. He found the libraries here too silent though, and the open public spaces like central park too loud, too crowded for his liking. He had been investigating a small cafe attached to a used bookstore close to his apartment when he saw the girl from the meeting again.

It had taken him a moment to recognise her, she had traded the long golden wig for a bright pink bob and was half hidden behind a large espresso machine. She worked with the grace and efficiency of long practice, her movements smooth as she filled order after order. Loki realised that this must be the reason for the strong scent of coffee that had lingered about her when they'd met. Much like the rest of her, the nametag on her chest was splattered with flecks of coffee, leaving the exposed skin of her face and arms freckled with it. Upon reading the name on her tag, Loki recalled the other false name she'd given him, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch into a small smile.

He didnt have to wait in line for very long, and soon he was face to face with her again.

"Oh hey! Nice to see you again, what can I get for you?"

Pointedly raising an eyebrow as he looked from her face, down to her nametag, and back again, Loki cleared his throat.

"Well, ' _Roheline_ ', I had been planning on a cup of your finest earl grey, but I've been struck by a sudden craving for _green_ tea. You wouldnt happen to know anything about that would you?"

At that she smiled wryly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you might be insinuating." As she said this, she began preparing a small pot of tea for him. They let the silence hang awkwardly after this, her handing over the teapot along with a small tray of accompaniments for it. He accepted it and elected to sit at the counter, right next to the espresso machine.

It was Loki who broke the silence, delicately running a finger around the rim of his empty teacup while he spoke.

"So, where are you from originally?"

"Brooklyn"

Her clipped response made Loki stifle what would have been a rather undignified snort of laughter.

"Ah yes, and I'm from Mars. Really, where does that enchanting accent you try so hard to cover up come from? It isn't one I recognise, and I consider myself well traveled and rather talented of tongue."

She rolled her eyes but still didn't look up from her the jug of milk she was steaming.

"I never said I was from _this_ Brooklyn, just Brooklyn. Little suburb a lifetime away from here, nowhere all that important. And what of you, _master linguist_? That ain't exactly a New York accent you have either."

She had a point, from what Loki had gathered in conversation, his Allspeak carried an accent much akin to a lofty British one. Not exactly subtle but he thought it rather suited him.

"I grew up worlds away from here too."

Loki hoped she wouldn't notice the faint tone of longing in his voice. While Asgard had never really felt like home, he still yearned for his mother's private gardens, the endless halls of the palace library, the little tavern he and Thor would visit sometimes, the -

"Is that your way of saying you wont tell me until I tell you?"

He was somewhat grateful for her soft voice pulling him out of those wandering thoughts.

"Perhaps."

And then they were together in silence once more. This time however, it wasn't awkward or empty as true silence is, the espresso machine's hissing whenever she foamed a new jug of milk and the light tinkling of Loki pouring the tea into his cup filled the air companionably.

Loki had been rather delighted to see that she had placed a small saucer of lemon slices on the tea tray. While he had waited for the tea to steep, he had placed one of the slices in his cup, just as Frigga always had. He had always preferred his tea somewhat more sharp and bitter than most, and never drank it until it had gone almost cold. _Just like mother._ Though unlike his mother, Loki lacked the patience to wait for his to cool naturally, opting instead to use his magic to force it to his preferred temperature. _Oh how she would have rolled her eyes at that, such an unnecessary use of my seiđr. She would have found it amusing though_ Loki thought to himself with a small smile, and opened the book in front of him.

He sat there, sipping his tea and flicking through his book for an hour or more. The time slid by easily and Loki found himself calmer than he had in quite some years. Eventually he finished the pot of tea, realising that he wasn't actually reading anymore, and that he ceased to a while ago.

He had intended to, he just kept getting distracted by the girl. The way she tucked flyaway pink strands of hair behind her ears (a wig once again, though this was a much better quality one it would seem) kept drawing his attention, and he had found himself watching her over the pages. His eyes had followed the way she wiggled the milk jug as she poured it, forming little patterns of foam on the coffees, noting the rough, bitten edges to her nails and the small burns over her hands that he guessed came from years as a barista.

A little ashamed of the way he was watching her, he closed his book. The movement must have drawn her attention, as she turned around and flashed him a soft smile.

"If you're finished I can take the tray for you and get you the cheque?"

"That would be most wonderful"

He returned her smile, stretching his legs and rising from his seat. Knowing that he had near unlimited funds on the credit card Stark had set up for him, he added a very generous tip when she returned with his cheque.

"Before I go, might I have at least one hint as to where you're from?"

She paused for a second to give it thought, and then her face twisted into a mischievous grin.

"Kotahi Tohu. That's your one hint."

"Ah, a riddle of sorts. I guess i aught to have expected that. Have a good evening, Roheline."

With that he was out the door and on his way back to his apartment. Loki didnt even notice until he reached his destination that he was still smiling at the thought of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it's something I plan to sort of explain later, it might make a bit more sense if I state now that Vihreä means green in Finnish and Roheline means green in Estonian. At least according to a source i found online, my apologies if that isnt actually right!!


	4. In which Loki is the poster child of decadence and an utter S A D B O I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, glorious smut! 
> 
> Finally, sexy times happen in the chapter and there's some kinda dark stuff hinted at.

The body beneath him writhed, arching up to meet his thrusts. Loki let his head fall back, hips rolling lazily against those of his companion. The air around them was burning hot, filled with her pleased cries and the loud slapping sounds of skin on skin. Even more stifling was the wet heat of her body, she clenched and shuddered against him over and over, pushing him toward release. Gripping her hips tighter, Loki uttered a single soft moan and finished with one last hard thrust.

He waited a moment for the post orgasm fog to clear a little before separating their bodies and tossing the used condom into the bin beside her bed. He had his pants pulled back up and shirt tucked in before she'd even had time to roll over and look at him. Another minute to retrieve his blazer, and he was out of her apartment again. Once he reached the elevator, he hit the button to close the door, drew upon his seiđr and transported himself back to his own apartment.

 _Time for a nice quiet bath,_ Loki thought to himself with a tired sigh.

He set the bath running, then stripped off his clothes and summoned himself a glass of wine. As impatient as always, he used his magic to speed up the filling of the bath. Sinking into the cool water and feeling it lap at his body, he let his many illusions fall away. He took a long sip of the red wine, letting the deep flavours roll across his tongue as he pondered the sight before him.

The pale blue tone of his true form transfixed him, and even years after learning of his Jotunn heritage, Loki was still somewhat shocked every time he saw the proof of it. As a natural shapeshifter he was at home in near any skin, yet not his own it would seem. The face he wore most often was still the one he had grown up believing to be his, with a few small changes of course. Illusions to smooth and cover the battle blemishes he had earned at Thor's side, the thick scars around his lips, the huge, ragged slash across his chest. He personally thought that without the marring he had quite a fair face, his sharp features suited to his status.

 _A rightful King, even if Jotunheim would never have me rule_.

Truth be told, Loki had no real desire to actually rule. Sure, he enjoyed the spoils of kingship as much as anyone would, but his plots to overthrow Odin had only ever been to prove that he _could_ rule. Most of his time as King of Asgard while disguised as the All-Father had been spent luxuriating in the spotlight for once. Never as Loki had he had such love and attention from the people.

Ok, so maybe the power had gone to his head just a little. Even he had to admit the statue had been a bit much, though it was truly glorious, and the people had enjoyed the lengths he had gone to for that little play of his. The Midgardian actors had been absolutely worth it.

 _Thor making me return them was such a waste, their talents were better appreciated by Asgard_ , Loki thought, his mind wandering back to delicious memories of that little indulgence. Being King had had its perks, there was no doubt about that. Without Thor there to enjoy the spoils though it had felt a little holllow, and having to remain disguised as Odin hadnt exactly been ideal either.

 _No, Thor will do far better as their King_.

And he meant it. Thor may have been an oaf at times, but his heart was in the right place. A true King to lead Asgard into a new golden age. Sadly probably a little less literally golden than the previous one, more's the pity, but the Asgardians would adapt.

Loki trailed the fingers of his left hand through the bath water, bringing the glass of wine to his lips once more with his right. He had grown to enjoy the taste of many a Midgardian alcohol, and was greatly amused by the wide variety of things they created it out of. Every planet had its intoxicants, but Earth's inhabitants were certainly the most creative about how they made them. Quite frankly it was impressive that the mortals had managed so long as a species considering their willingness to consume damn near anything that altered their senses.

 _A worthy cause indeed_.

Not until he had finished several more glasses of wine did Loki finally leave the tub, feeling sleepy and relaxed. It wasnt a state he found himself in often these days, _not since-_

He cut off his own line of thinking there before it could ruin his pleasant mood. No, he was going to go to bed and attempt sleep while he still felt reasonably good. Not that he really expected to get much sleep. Loki had never really been a deep or heavy sleeper, and he certainly wasnt anymore, not with the nightmares that plagued his every unconscious moment.

And many of his conscious moments too. Not that he'd admit that tidbit to anyone.

\- - - - - - -

When sleep completely failed to embrace him after several hours, Loki resorted to pulling out his phone. He had become rather fond of the archaic piece of technology, carrying it wherever he went. Having such a wealth of knowledge, even if it was only what the midgardians knew, at his fingertips was invigorating. Eventually even with the distraction his thoughts drifted back to the riddle the young woman had left him to ponder.

_Kotahi tohu?_

_Hmmm.... Guess it's time to figure out what that phrase meant_.

Loki had first thought that perhaps he might have to use the primative translator on his phone, but realised that the reason his Allspeak hadn't translated the phrase into something he understood was that it _had_. He spoke so many languages that he easily forgot some of the less used ones. It took a lot of scanning through his old memories to come across the right ones.

 _Ah, that lovely little getaway where I hid from Odin for several years, I remember the way they loved me. Nothing like the Norsemen's worship, but their stories were certainly amusing_...

And such it was that Loki reveled in the memories of when he had been known as Māui, the loveable trickster. Oh, there were dark memories there too, such as the death of his son, Jormungandr, at the hands of his jealous brother. Thor had been less than happy to find Loki hiding out in the middle of nowhere on Midgard, and in an effort to make Loki leave he had slain the giant serpent, not realising the true gravity of his actions. Of course Odin had pretended like it never happened and left the mortals to do with the gargantuan corpse, now much transformed by magic, what they wished.

Loki had stayed a few years there mourning his son's death but eventually left the Midgardians to turn his son's body into a prospering land, and returned to Asgard's cold halls once more. If google were to be believed, it had since gone from a few small villages in the mountains and valleys Thor's mighty hammer blows had left, to a thriving country.

So, life continued amongst so heavy a death."Te Ika-a-Māui" passed into myth, and even if few truly believed the tale anymore, it was remembered. His son was remembered. remembered incorrectly, but that was better than nothing he supposed.

_Kotahi tohu. Well she did give me"one hint", quite literally. Rather clever of her, really._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter really isnt what I originally planned, but im pretty proud of my heritage and think we have some pretty great myths where tricksters are involved. I liked the idea of combining the myths of Loki's son Jormungandr and Māui fishing up an island, and it makes for some nice extra backstory to fill in the 1000+ years after Odin took Loki in. While Moana explored some of the Polynesian mythos around Māui, the Maori versions of the stories are quite different, and in New Zealand he's described as being much more of a lovable asshole. I would definitely recommend having a read up on them if you enjoy that side of Loki's character in the original myths.
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> Kotahi tohu -literally "one hint/one clue"  
> Te Ika-a-Māui -"the fish of Māui", the North island of New Zealand (refers to Maori creation mythology)


	5. In which we get more coffee shop cuteness and a little bit of whump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out a new chapter style, and a much shorter chapter, kind of a montage-y thing. Let me know what you guys think of it and if it worked? 
> 
> Also apologies in advance and a content warning for some whumpy stuff, implied violence and a little smuttiness
> 
> EDIT: I've been through and changed a few small things in this chapter and the next one while writing chapter 7 just to fix up the timeline I had planned out but somehow written down wrong. Doesn't change much but I'm going to reference it later on so yeah

After his unexpected second encounter with the mystery woman from the meeting, Loki found himself visiting the little cafe several times a week. He went through much the same routine each time, and left the same very generous tip after each visit. Loki had laughed it off when she brought it up, telling her it was nothing short of what she deserved. 

Neither party had mentioned it a second time.

By his third visit, she'd even begun putting a slice of lemon in his cup before handing over his tray. Loki had felt a smile creep onto his face when he saw it. 

_She noticed_.

\- - - - - -

"Hey Luke, green tea again?"

Loki nodded, took his familiar spot at the counter and settled down to read. As always, he barely made it more than two pages before his attention drifted from the book completely.

\- - - - - - -

"You getting the usual today?"

"Please"

A fresh pot of green tea, with a slice of lemon in the cup, was in front of him in barely a moment. The chatter of the cafe faded away as he once again studied the young woman. 

\- - - - - - -

"Hey Luke, the usual?" 

Over the weeks he had been visiting the cafe, he had become aware of all of her mannerisms, had taken in every little detail she revealed about herself. Loki enjoyed uncovering secrets and solving mysteries, and the longer he looked at her the more he discovered.

Today something was slightly off. Instead of the easy smile he was used to seeing from her, her face was set in the blank mask he'd seen her wear the first time they met. 

"That would be lovely, thank you."

When she didn't strike up conversation or make any of her usual jokes either, Loki knew something must be wrong. Knowing pushing her wouldn't result in any answers, he decided to wait and watch. 

It didn't take much looking to realise that this was the first time he'd ever seen her wear anything long-sleeved. It was even more unusual when he considered the heat of the day, but thought little of it until he took notice of how the corners of her mouth tightened ever so slightly whenever she moved her right hand or turned her wrist. He recognised that look immediately as one of someone in pain, but trying to hide it. 

A fairly clear picture was forming now that he had begun connecting the dots. The fact that she was going to such lengths to hide an injury spoke volumes. 

_Someone hurt her_.

Upon coming to that conclusion, he chided himself.

 _Perhaps it is just an injury of embarrassing circumstances. One that her workmates would mock her for?_  

He was halfway to summoning his seiđr when he stopped himself. It wouldn't be right to use it to see if his first conclusion was correct. Loki wasn't sure when he'd suddenly become so concerned with Midgardian standards of morality, but the realisation was an uncomfortable one. When had he become so concerned with the fates of mortals? Since when did he worry for one so below him-

Now the cafe was stiffling, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't force air into his lungs and he could feel his breakfast clawing its way out of his stomach. 

Loki grabbed the teapot with a shaking hand, gripping it tightly. The burning contact grounded him, and the room finally stopped spinning. The very tips of his fingers began changing hue in response to the heat, prompting Loki to quickly shove them into his pockets. A quick scan of the room showed that no one else seemed to have noticed, but it still felt like he had a thousand eyes on him. He didn't end up drinking the tea. 

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but along with his usual weighty tip, he left his cellphone number on the cheque. 

\- - - - - - - 

Determined to drive his earlier thoughts away, Loki spent the rest of the day at a bar. As watering holes went, it was nothing special, but they stocked good liquor and several attractive patrons. One in particular had caught his eye this evening. 

He was fairly average all round, with an unremarkable but pretty face and close cropped sandy hair. A furtive glance Loki's way and a wink in return was all it really took before they were in a cramped cubical together in the men's bathroom.

Loki didn't bother asking his name. He didn't keep the napkin with the man's phone number on it that he'd handed Loki when they'd finished either. 

_It would appear all my little distractions are failing me these days_.


	6. In which we unlock some tragic backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious woman who has captured Loki's attention has also captured the attentions of someone else, and in doing so several secrets are unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter in particular was pretty hard for me to write but I knew I would have to eventually as it is a pretty important part of who the character is.
> 
> Trigger warnings on this chapter for domestic violence, emotional abuse and other such dark themes. 
> 
> I in no way condone the actions of characters in this chapter, and my own personal experiences informed how it came together. If you relate to any part of this chapter in particular, please seek help and know that I am always here to message if you need support.
> 
> EDIT: After getting started on the next chapter I realised that the timeline of the last two chapters is sitting a bit off for what I had planned so Ive changed a sentence or two here and there to fix that. No major changes, just some slight adjustments.

*several days before*

The young woman was glad to be finished for the day, it had been a long shift and all she could think of was the hot shower waiting for her when she got home. Eager to rinse off the stink of coffee, she decided to skip getting groceries in favour of a shorter trip.

By the time she had walked the few blocks to her apartment building, the sun was setting. Not that it ever truly got dark here, not with the light pollution of the city crowding the sky. Even after six months here, she couldn't get used to that.

She let her mind wander aimlessly on that train of thought as she climbed the stairs to her floor.

_Six months and the elevator is still out of order, so much for building maintenance._

This thought made her let out a sigh, lamenting the poor choice in apartment she had seemingly made. Reaching her door, she searched her purse for her keys, and upon digging them out slid them into the lock... Only to find that the door was already unlocked.

She felt a surge of dread and pulled her phone out as quietly as possible. It was no use though, the jingle of her keys leaving the lock had already alerted the intruder. Even as she desperately tried to back away silently and dial 911, the door opened and she was pulled inside.

A hand wrapped tightly around her wrist and forced her to drop the phone before she could make the call. His other hand began locking the door behind them, trapping her up against it.

"What took you so long to get home? I had to wait hours for you."

Trying to back up further was no use, she had the door to her back. Not looking up, she took a deep breath to try to steady herself before she spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

She kept her voice low and as flat as she could, holding back all the emotions rising inside her. In an instant the hand he had had on the door was on her face, squeezing her cheeks and making her look up at him.

"That isn't any way to talk to me, aren't you going to apologise for making me wait? Arent you going to show me you're grateful to see me?"

She wriggled, trying to turn her face away from him.

"I said, aren't you going to show me you're grateful to see me? I went to all this effort, so much more than you deserve, and you don't even welcome me properly?"

At this, his grip on her arm tightened. She could feel the bruises forming even as he did, and once again tried to tear herself free. Her efforts proved fruitless, her left hand alone wasn't strong enough to pry his away from her wrist. When she tried to shake her head free again, he slammed it backwards into the door.

Dazed by the blow, she relaxed a little and stopped scratching at the hand around her wrist. When her eyes finally found their way up from the floor and into his, they were glassy and unfocused.

Upon seeing the confusion in her gaze, the man smiled. His harsh grip on her face softened suddenly into a caress of her cheek.

"Baby, can you hear me? It's ok, it's me, Alex, I'm here. Do you know where you are?"

Blinking slowly, she made to shake her head in response, only to find that the motion made her stomach lurch.

"You're in New York, in our apartment, don't you remember?"

She began to tremble, slumping into herself.

"You had another one of your episodes, you havent been taking your medicine have you...? You know what not taking it does to you..."

He held out a small bottle of pills, and she fought through the fog clouding her mind to try read the label. It took her a long silent moment to decipher the writing through her haze.

 *** * * * * * ***  
**Amitriptyline 50mg tabs**  
**Take ONE tablet ONCE daily with water.**  
**Ms Chloe Ardena Irving**  
*** * * * * * ***

_My medicine. I forgot my medicine. I forgot myself._

With shaking fingers she accepted one of the tablets from the bottle, dry swallowing it with practiced ease. She continued to watch her fingers jitter as she waited desperately for the pill's effects to take place, not noticing the sinister turn to the man's smile.

It didn't take long, within minutes the fog enveloped her again and all tension in her body was released. She became pliant to his pawing hands, making no attempts to resist when he pulled her away from the door and further into her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was probably pretty hard to read, thank you for sticking with it. It was intended to be uncomfortable and kinda confusing. 
> 
> And before anyone asks, the pill she takes isnt what the label says, but her real name is! Surprise, I finally actually gave Chloe a birth name, expect plenty more pseudonyms in future chapters though!


	7. In which the author feels like an awful person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings as the previous chapter apply, shitty things happen herein.

She awoke in a haze, limbs tangled with those of another and a burning itch of her eyes that made it apparent that she had slept in her contacts again. A fog blanketed the previous night. There were vague memories of closing up the cafe, a plan of an early night being made and walking up the stairs of her apartment building. After that though, she drew a blank.

_Did I go out drinking? That would explain the gaping hole in my memory and there being someone else in my bed...oh god, who did I bring home last night...?_

Turning to look at who was next to her, she choked down a horrified cry. She forced herself to slow her breathing and try to still the panic gripping her. A quick scan of the room showed no sign of her phone nearby, only furthering her fear.

Fighting the protests of her aching limbs and the dull pounding in her head, she carefully extricated herself from body wrapped around hers. Adrenaline was starting to course through her, and it took everything she had to pull herself free as slowly and smoothly as she could. As her feet were hitting the carpet, a hand gripped her arm and she froze.

"Chloe, come back to bed. You have the day off, dont you remember?"

There was no hint of sleepiness in his voice, and she realised that he must have been awake the whole time. The lump in her throat stopped her from speaking, all she could do was swallow thickly and draw her feet back up onto the bed. He didnt loosen his grip, instead pulling her into his embrace once her whole body was on the bed.

"Come here babe, you look half frozen. Let me warm you up."

As he said this, the hand not gripping her arm slid up her neck. She tried to roll away, pulling her knees to her chest and attempting to pry his fingers off of her.

She tried, and she failed.

She struggled as a pill was forced down her throat and a collar closed around it, only giving in when her limbs felt leaden. Everything was too heavy, her body wouldnt do what she told it to. Soon her thoughts too were out of her control, and the haze overtook her.

\- - - - - - -

The next time she awoke, she was alone. Her head ached and even just opening her eyes made the room spin and her stomach lurch. Attempting to sit up, she found she had been bound tight to the bed, spread eagle. Once more fear and panic clawed at her insides, furthered by the weight of a muzzle on her face.

As soon as her mind was clear enough to recognise this, she yanked on her bindings. She knew she wasnt likely to break out of them, but she tried nevertheless. The sounds of her thrashing must have alerted her companion that she was awake once again. He strode through the open door, a sickening smile playing across his lips.

"Breakfast time for my little babymaker!"

There was a tray in his hands, though it held no food, no utensils, only a glass of water and several pills. Setting the tray on one of the bedside tables, he raked his eyes across her form. But for the restraints, she was naked. Fresh burises and old scars littered her body, in some places they were hidden a little by tattoos, but most were unobscured. Few passed outside of areas easily covered by a tshirt and jeans, though those that did were sickening to behold.

Without a wig on, there was a thick ridge of scar tissue visible across the right side of her head. Her hair was nearly long enough to cover the section of exposed scalp where the scar stopped her hair growing, but until it was she planned to continue hiding it.

"I'm going to take the cuffs off you, but you need to behave when I do. If you hurt me or yourself again they go back on, that's the deal. Got it?"

Even if she had agreed, it wouldnt have made a difference. She managed to get a few scratches at his face in before his knee was pinning her already bruised arm to the mattress, and her hand was bound to the bed once more.

"I warned you Chloe, you cant keep doing this. Dont make it any harder on me, please, I just want to help you. See, I've got your medicine here. I don't like making you take it but you have to, Chloe."

She fixed him with a withering glare and returned to fruitlessly tugging on her restraints. When he leaned down and unbuckled the muzzle, she immediately bit into his hand. Howling in pain, he yanked his hand from where her teeth gripped him.

"That was incredibly rude of you, Chloe."

He practically spat the words at her, venom dripping from every syllable.

"Go to hell you monster! I'll die before I let you make me into your slave again."

The icy bite of her own tone rivaled his, and she bared her now bloodied teeth in a vicious snarl.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too hasty to say anything so final on the matter. You have such a pretty little coworker, we both know how you love redheads... It would be a shame if she were to have any _accidents_ on her way home... No, I think we can come to an agreement over this, don't you?"

A grotesque smile was settling on his lips, and her struggling stopped.

\- - - - - - -

Alex hummed quietly as he filed her nails, buffing the tips away until she could no longer use them as protection. She was kneeling at his feet in silence, head just barely resting against his knee. Once he finished with the last of her nails, he placed her hand on the zipper of his pants.

She resisted, earning a backhand across her cheek. As always, it was hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to leave a mark. As she made to push herself away from him, she felt fingers in her hair. He yanked firmly on it, forcing her to glassy eyes to meet his.

"Now now Chloe, what was the agreement?"

\- - - - - - -

After three foggy days of capitulation, she was allowed to return to work. She had lied to her boss, claiming illness. The first day back passed in much the same blur as the previous few, and soon her life took on a dreamlike quality.

He held her to a strict routine, every day she made him breakfast, she took her pills, she went to work, she came home and made him dinner, she let him do to her body whatever pleased him, and then she waited for sleep to claim her.

Sometime the pills left her system long enough for her to think clearly again. On those days she saw the situation for what it was, and only the knowledge that he wouldn't think twice about hurting others if she acted out kept her under his thumb. Other times, the pills left her mind clouded. On these days, she ate up the tales he spun about the holes in her memories.

She wasn't sure when she realised it, perhaps she had pieced it together in her more lucid moments, but she became vaguely aware that her period was far overdue. The more she thought about it, she more it sickened her. There was only one thing it could mean, he had won.


	8. In which Loki raids Tony's bar amongst other things

Loki was a shocker for falling into bad habits whenever left to his own devices for too long. At least, that's what Thor told him. Quite frankly he was content to while away his time pleasure seeking, if he was going to be stuck here he was going to enjoy it.

As a being with a very long life expectancy, time almost seemed to pass differently for him to how it did for Midgardians. To him, the passing of several days or weeks or even months was barely more than a few scant seconds in his life. Usually at least.

The time he had spent amongst undesirable hosts after his fall from the bifrost had stretched on beyond belief, and it was as if he had experienced that terrible year just as a mortal would. Truth be told, It had only served to further distort his view on time's passing. Not that he would admit that to his brother, or his brother's new friends.

No, that was on the long list of subjects to avoid talking about. Especially if he hoped to ever be seen as anything other than, as Dr Banner had put it, _"a bag full of cats"_.

He didnt really mind being considered a threat, frankly he found it enormously flattering that people were afraid of what he could do if he chose to, he just wished it didnt inconvenience him so. What with Stark insistent on trying to instill in him the virtues of therapy, Thor treating him like a total stranger, and everyone awkwardly tip toeing around him like he might explode at any moment, it was hard to just go about his life.

Stark had figured out some way of seeing through his shapeshifting enough to recognise and track him in whatever form he wore, so that swiftly ruined a fair bit of his fun. The man had said it was entirely for Loki's own safety, as he still had a pretty sizeable number of enemies even after a public pardoning, but they'd both known it was a lie before the words had even left Stark's mouth.

 _Perhaps he is right to worry, perhaps they all are. I do not feel wholly my own any more, even without the influence of The Mad Titan_ , a part of him thought somewhat morosely.

It wasnt like he trusted himself entirely these days. The sceptre may no longer have had total hold over his mind, but the after effects of it lingered. As did the processes he had undergone in order for it to take ahold of him in such a way. Loki had lost pieces of himself, mental and physical, fighting against it to retain control of himself.

Not that he'd share that either. It was his body that had been hacked open, it was his decision who found out about it. He didnt need the pity, he didnt want pity. He didnt really know what he wanted, just that it wasnt that.

\- - - - - - -

While Stark's newfound technological marvel (AKA getting Friday to screen the tower and everyone in it for any odd energy readings constantly) being able to pick him out no matter what form he wore meant he couldnt hide who he was, it didnt exactly stop him changing shape. In particular he liked to use doing so to make rather pointed jokes with some regularity, though sometimes he just wore other faces of his own because he felt like it.

The first time Loki had turned up in his female Aesir form, everyone save for Thor had been pretty surprised to say the least. She was Loki still, and looked it, just with a slight softening in some of her features and hints of curves beneath her clothing. Of course, Loki had known humans were often nearly as rigid as the Aesir could be where the concept of gender was involved, but the resulting questions had lead to a swift return to his male form.

It wasnt that anyone had made negative statements, much the opposite in fact, Loki just didnt relish the prospect of deeply personal discussions with Thor's friends. Or with anyone else for that matter.

After Loki had skulked off to pilfer whatever took his fancy from Tony's bar, Thor had hastily explained that as with all Jotunn, Loki was technically genderless, but generally considered male unless pregnant. This had only raised more questions, which had in turn lead to Loki disappearing completely, along with a large selection of Tony's alcohol.

That had been the end of any comments to Loki regarding his female form. Any time someone asked about it, the trickster took to either vanishing into thin air, mimicking them insultingly, or turning into a cat and proceeding to completely ignore them in favour of finding somewhere to curl up. Loki's preferred spots were all carefully picked for how much they might inconvenience those around him, and he had found that he particularly enjoyed sitting on Tony's main workbench and swatting things off the edge. After a few days, Tony was beginning to think the exasperated sighs and eyerolls which Loki's antics earned only seemed to encourage him further.

Of course, he didnt only take the form of a cat to annoy people. After the incident with the un-drunk tea and his very public panic attack, Loki had been uncomfortable returning to the cafe. Still though, the sudden change in the young woman's demeanour had been lingering in his mind ever since, so he did what he considered to be the only _rational_ thing and had begun prowling around outside disguised as a cat.

At first he'd only done it a couple of times a week, but as time wore on and she continued to hide injuries, Loki had begun checking on her daily.

\- - - - - - -

The day that she came into work with a broken finger and split lip, he decided to wait outside for her to finish her shift, thinking that he might try escorting her to ensure she would at least be protected on her way home.

As expected, upon spotting the cat eyeing her curiously she crouched down and held her hand out for him to sniff. Loki slunk his way toward her, twining himself around her ankles and nuzzling the proffered hand. After a few moments of stroking the soft fur behind his ears, she stood once more, apologised for not having any treats, and promised to give him scratches again tomorrow. However, instead of sitting and mewling at her to come back like most cats, he padded along at her heel, much like a puppy might.

She didnt bother trying to shoo him away after he'd followed her for a block, having most likely come to the conclusion that the stray was just going to trot along after her until it was fed. Only once she had made it to her apartment did he leave her, not making any attempt to follow her once she began unlocking the door. She'd found it odd, but relieving, she didnt even want to think about what Alex might do to the poor creature if he'd found the cat in the apartment.

\- - - - - - -

Since the very first time he followed her home, the stray had been something of a comfort to Chloe. Despite her lack of treats, it routinely walked to and from work with her and could be spotted roaming around her apartment complex or in the park across the road from her work. She thought it seemed almost as if it was standing guard, and while it was only a cat, she felt an unfamiliar warmth in knowing that at least one creature in the universe was trying to be her protector.

If not for the lack of collar, Chloe wouldn't have taken him for a stray. Sure, he had the scars of a street cat and he was a little on the skinny side, but his fur was silky and free of the matting most long-haired cats got so easily. Someone had to be brushing and feeding him, there was no doubt about that. After all, it didn't seem likely even the most independent and fastidious of cats could keep themselves _that_ tidy without help.

It was several weeks into the routine they'd come to when she realised she had no name for her fluffy guardian. With him not having a collar or anything similar bearing a name, Chloe decided it was only fitting she pick one for him. With the long, wavy black fur and strikingly green eyes, the cat reminded her a little of Luke, the comparison making her smile fondly.

The smile faded when she thought of how long it had been since she'd seen Luke. She had enjoyed their easy conversations and his calming air, not to mention the fact she found him rather attractive. It was rare to have a regular customer who would tip well, talk comfortably and have a pretty face, in the two months or so since he'd last been in, Chloe had found herself missing his company greatly.

It didnt take much thinking to settle on naming the cat Luke, at least until the actual Luke started visiting the cafe once more. Then perhaps she'd rename him, but for now it suited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally im getting to the parts i want to write! Have had some creative block going on of late, but the release of endgame has helped with that a bit i think? 
> 
> Enjoy some Lokitty + general Loki shennanigans. I always imagine Loki being a black Norwegian Forest cat rather than some the typical sleek tiny black short hair cat. I think it's part of the whole love of Norse mythology (Freya rides a chariot pulled by norwegian forest cats in some myths), but also because of the very sharp features and big paws. Not to mention they have wonderful long, incredibly silky fur and are surprisingly solid animals.


	9. In which we finally reach a grand reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries going to Tony for advice, and it results in an unforeseen change of circumstances.
> 
> Prepare yourselves, dear readers, for the whumpening of the century

"Ok, seriously Garfield, next time you knock something off my desk I'm setting Banner on you."

 

Tony watched Loki tilt his head, obviously weighing up his options before electing to extend a large paw and bat a stylus to the floor. Loki's eyes remained fixed on Tony's as he did so, as if to challenge the threat.

 

"You're kidding me, right? You really don't have anything better to do?"

 

"Not at the moment, more's the pity."

 

Not expecting the sound of Loki's voice to come from behind, Tony jumped a little in surprise as the cat on his desk disappeared in a shimmer of green light and he turned to see the trickster sprawled on the sofa. The smug grin on his face made it clear he'd seen Tony flinch and delighted in it.

 

"So you're here because you're bored? You know most people might consider getting a proper hobby. And before you say anything, napping on my desk doesn't count as a hobby."

 

He couldn't be entirely certain thanks to the dim light in the workshop, but Tony was pretty sure Loki had rolled has eyes. Tony was halfway through preparing a 'look here kiddo, no rolling your eyes' parental lecture like he would for Peter when he lost the train of thought and swallowed his words. It wasn't so much that he'd thought better of it as that spotting the heavy bags under Loki's eyes had turned the words sour.

 

"Ok, I rescind the statement about napping on my desk, you look like crap. I mean that in the nicest possible way, of course. Are you having trouble with nightmares again?"

 

Tony didn't like raising the subject, the last time he had tried to talk about it with Loki he'd moved out of the tower. For an intensely private person, learning he had Friday watching over him when he was at his most vulnerable, and then had informed Tony about what she had observed, had been too much. The mere mention of Loki’s nightmares turned the atmosphere of the room somber, as if the air itself was being weighed down by the thought alone.

 

"No. Well, yes actually, but that's not what I'm here about.”

 

“So...what _are_ you here about then? Coming to steal half my bar again or do you actually need something?”

 

After a few seconds of awkward silence but for the sound of Loki nervously picking at the skin of his left palm, he finally bit the bullet.

 

“You make friends as easily as I make enemies, I require...advice… on a matter regarding such things…”

 

Loki let his words trail off, obvious uncomfortable trying to express that he needed anyone’s help on something.

 

“Please tell me you’ve got that on record Friday, I don't know if I really believe _Loki_ just admitted he needs my help making friends”

 

“Sure thing Boss, saving it to your blackmail folder”

 

The AI’s invisible nature always made Loki tense unconsciously when she spoke, even without considering the words being said.

 

“You can relax Reindeer Games, she’s joking. Well, at least I think she is, I can never quite tell with her. Anyway, if you want me to help you’re gonna have to give me a little more to go on”

 

Tony could practically see the gears turning in Loki’s head as he decided if it was worth the potential embarrassment to continue. He remained stiff as a board as he forced out an explanation that Tony could tell he didn’t really want to share.

 

“People here haven’t exactly warmed to me the way they did to Thor, though I can hardly blame them. I am used to being disliked and distrusted purely for that which I cannot change about myself, and for the most part I enjoy the solitude that comes with that, though now that I have made something of a friend here I do not wish to lose her. If I reveal who I really am to her, it guarantees that I lose her trust, but if I continue deceiving her then I am unworthy of trusting.”

 

It felt to him like Loki was holding back on saying more, so Tony waited patiently for him to continue. When he didn’t, Tony did what Tony did best and tried to coax Loki into sharing further by joking around a little.  

 

“And I don’t count as a friend? Consider me gravely wounded to learn that, I started making us friendship bracelets and everything.”

 

Shaking his head and sighing, Loki stood up.

 

“Of course you only wish to mock me when I come to you for help.”

 

Before Tony had a chance to apologise for poorly wording his attempt to lighten the mood after Loki’s heavy words, the trickster was gone.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Even without Tony giving him any helpful input, Loki’s visit to the tower had solidified his decision to come clean about his identity. The realisation that he knew nearly as little honest information about her as she did of him yet he delighted in her presence both scared and invigorated him. It had been a great many years since he had experienced even an inkling of such a feeling, and never before at the hands of a mortal.

 

Fear had become far too familiar a feeling for Loki’s liking these days, to him all comfort found in companionship had been lost with the death of Frigga and the thrill of most any activity intended to exhilarate was long dulled to him. It was as if he had been experiencing life from behind a pane of glass or through a sheer veil, separated from those around him by something indescribable. After years of fighting against it to no end, Loki had been worn down and eventually accepted it, allowing himself to be held apart from the world.

 

That even the thought of her presence caused that barrier inside to waver slightly was enough to call into question what value he put on anonymity when sacrificing it might tear the wall down entirely. Loki knew he could very well be giving up the quiet niche he had carved himself. His life in New York was peaceful, he no longer had Odin’s disapproving eye on him or courtly whispers denouncing him for his inappropriate proclivities. If he revealed himself and she took it badly, the news getting out that he wasn’t hidden shamefully away in Norway under Thor’s control would ruin what he had built so carefully.

 

_Becoming worthy of a companion who sees me without pity would be worth that loss a thousand times over though. And besides, there are so many other realms to which I could escape should this work out poorly. Perhaps returning to Sakaar could even be a good backup plan after all._

 

\- - - - - - -

 

After spending the early hours of the morning inside his own head, debating just when and how he would go about it, he had settled on simply going to the cafe and telling her before he could talk himself out of it. However, upon getting there he learned she had missed her shift, not calling in sick or answering her phone to explain.

 

Hearing those words had made Loki’s stomach churn and his heart leap into his throat. Rushing back out the door and to her home before he had time to think through what he was doing, Loki was climbing the stairs to her apartment when he realised that perhaps he was overstepping boundaries _just a little_. Though that thought was gone the moment he saw her door.

 

There was a bloodied hand print, far too large to belong to a girl who barely reached the middle of Loki’s chest, clearly visible where the door had been thrown open in a hurry. Calling upon his seiđr, Loki summoned his twin daggers and replaced his fine black suit with the close-fitting leathers of his armour. Slowly, he passed through the doorway and into the small apartment.

 

He didn’t have to move far to see the source of the blood from the hand print.

 

She lay crumpled on her side against the far wall, blood pooling about her and beginning to seep its way into the carpet. Loki all but sprinted to her, dropping his knives as he did so. The green glow of his magic curled around his fingers, seeking out her wound the instant he made contact with her.

 

He didn’t need his magic to tell him that the bleeding would be fatal if he couldn’t stop it soon, the skin beneath his fingers was cold and clammy, her heartbeat so weak it was barely there. Drawing upon every last vestige of his power, he urged its flow into her body and moved his hand to rest over the gash in her abdomen.

 

The white of her bottom-most rib peeked through the welling blood, the muscle that protected it had been sliced through viciously. Green light shimmered across the bone, fixing the break before knitting the flesh surrounding it back together. With the worst wound seen to and bleeding out no longer being an immediate risk, Loki took stock of the situation.

 

The last flickers of his seiđr danced across her face, healing a fracture in her skull and setting her delicate nose back into place. He was too drained to fix the bruising and minor cuts, but all her bones felt whole again and he had replenished enough of her blood that colour was returning to her skin.

 

Skin that he was now realising was _wholly uncovered_.

 

Loki was by no means a prude, he delighted in the naked form and all the pleasures it held, but it felt wrong to him to be seeing it now. Resolving to find a blanket or something similar to cover her with, a cloth to clean her off with and a pillow so he could set her more comfortably on the couch, Loki rose from the ground.

 

When did so, he realised that he too was wholly uncovered - he still wore his suit, but gone was the magic that kept him in his Aesir form. So too was the illusion that covered his many scars. He was suddenly very grateful that the young woman was still unconscious, and could not yet judge him for his monstrous true form.


	10. In which Loki plays nursemaid AKA The Whumpening, Part 2

Loki was more than aware that there were some things that even magic couldn’t fix.

 

While Frigga had trained him a little in the healing arts, his innate abilities were far more conducive to working illusions. He was a creator and a destroyer, not a fixer. He could set broken bones or close wounds serviceably, but doing so drained him far more than he would care to admit, and there were limits. There would be scars, he could no more heal another’s than he could heal his own- there was a reason he wore illusions over any skin he shifted into, but a few scars gained were nothing compared to the loss he had been unable to prevent.

 

Loki had suffered them enough times to know the telltale signs of the early days of pregnancy. She could have only been two months or so in, but Loki had felt those few dying cells in her belly and known what she had carried. It had barely been even the thought of a child, yet the guilt at not being able to save it had already begun to gnaw at him.

 

If it had formed to the point of being birth-ready and taking its soul breath, it might have been possible to do something, but this early on there was nothing that could be done. Loki felt utterly useless. How would he explain to her that he was a sorcerer so powerful that he was capable opening dimensional portals with such regularity that he treated doing so like he was sticking his hands in his pockets, yet he was too weak to save her pregnancy?

 

The question had left him wondering if perhaps he should leave and pretend that this situation had never happened, that he had never been here. More thought on the matter had made him realise that he had poured every ounce of his magic into the battered creature lying unconscious on the couch. He didn’t even have the tiny spark he required to change form, let alone enough to access his cosmic pockets or disappear himself elsewhere.

 

It would be hours before he regained enough power to consider going anywhere, he was effectively stuck in her apartment until his seiðr recharged a little.

 

_Great. This is just perfect._

 

\- - - - - - -

 

While he was searching the apartment for towels to clean the young woman off with, Loki had come across several curious things. He had been planning on snooping just a little, though it turned out he didn’t even need to.

 

First and foremost had been the pill bottles. Loki didn’t really care about the contents at the time, but he made a mental note to google the medication names later, what he cared about was that they were all issued to the same name.

 

 _Chloe_. _So she does have a name after all, not just pseudonyms._

 

Secondly came the contact lenses. They weren’t like the prescription lenses he had learned some Midgardians wore to correct poor vision, instead they seemed to be a coloured film that would make the wearer’s eyes appear brown.

 

_That explains why I thought them so unnaturally enchanting. What tricks will you simple mortals come up with next?_

 

Last, but not least, were the signs that _Chloe_ didn’t live alone. Long, coarse, beard hairs and men’s clothing were everywhere, to that point that, if Loki didn’t already know better, he would have assumed the apartment belonged to a particularly messy bachelor. Aside from the pill bottles and contact lenses, all signs of Chloe living there were hidden away under the bed or at the back of the closet.

 

The discovery of a leather collar, explicit magazines, and other similar items carelessly displayed about the bedroom only furthered Loki’s confusion and discomfort.

 

Eventually, he found a few clean towels in the bathroom, several plush pillows on one side of the bed and a soft blanket tucked away with Chloe’s clothing. In the kitchen he found a large bowl, which he filled with warm water to dip the towels into. After collecting his supplies, Loki gently picked Chloe up and carried her to the couch, where he laid her down with as much care as possible.

 

Wetting a corner of the first towel, Loki began the long task of cleaning the blood off of Chloe. He had started with the wound in her abdomen, delicately dabbing away the dried mess. After a few minutes though, he had seen enough that he had to step back and stop himself from being sick.

The blood had been covering more scars than just the one Loki had created when he healed her; many more.

 

_Oh little mortal, what mess did you get mixed up in?_

 

\- - - - - - -

 

If Chloe didn’t know better, she’d have sworn there was a very large, very blue man carefully pulling a blanket over her.

 

 _This is it,_ Chloe thought, _I really have gone mad._

 

Her ribs ached like hell and her head pounded painfully, but all in all, Chloe knew she was in much better shape than she ought to be. Like all of her memories these days, the events leading up to her lying on the couch wearing nothing but a blanket and being looked after by a giant blue guy were pretty foggy. She could remember feeling utter relief, and she could remember the bright silver of a blade coming toward her, but the rest was something of a blank.

 

Who the man- _is that even the right description? What if they aren’t even a guy? Whatever they are, they aren’t human_ \- standing over her was was a whole other mystery entirely.

 

“Uhhh...not that I’m not grateful for the whole doctor act, but who are you and how the hell did you get into this apartment?”

 

 


	11. In which some understandings are reached and offers are made

“I know this probably doesn’t look good, but I swear by the Norns that I only entered because I thought you were in grave danger. I have laid my hands on you only to heal, and once enough of my magic has returned to ensure your safety, I will leave if that is what you wish. If you would be more comfortable, I can go to another room while I wait for it. Two or three hours and I will be gone.”

Loki kept his head bowed as he spoke, not wishing to show his face while he had no magic to conceal his form.

“You didn’t answer the question. Not that it matters, you might not have that kind of time. He won’t be gone much longer, not if he knows I’m here still. You’ve got to get out of here, i’m not letting someone else get hurt because of me.”

Loki had to stop himself from chuckling at the idea of a human being able to harm him. Aside from Dr Banner’s less than friendly side, a mortal would be hard pressed to truly injure him.

“I assure you, I am in no danger. And I doubt the one who did this will be returning any time soon, not when he has every reason to believe you dead.”

That made Chloe blink in surprise

“What do you mean? I’m pretty obviously alive, some bruised ribs and a knock to the head aren’t going to make anyone think i’m dead. Especially not him...Please, get out of here while you can”

Chewing nervously on his lower lip, Loki gestured to the large red stain in the far corner.

“Oh.”

“No human medicine would have been able to save you, he has every reason to believe you dead because you very well ought to be. I used my magic, but even that has its… limitations… I am no healer, and I say that now because I feel I must apologise for what my limitations were. The child you were carrying… it didn’t survive…”

Loki was picking at the palm of his left hand absentmindedly as he spoke.

“Wait...You mean that...that... _thing_... inside me is gone? Really? It’s… it’s definitely dead?”

“I am truly sorry, I tried, but it was beyond even me. Please, forgive me for-”

Chloe somehow managed to damn near throw herself off the couch and wrap her arms around Loki.

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say, but thank you. I dreaded every moment I would have to spend carrying it.”

Now it was Loki’s turn to be surprised. Chloe loosened her grip on him enough that he could take a step back.

“You are not upset at the loss…?”

“No...I’m relieved. I don’t have to carry some part of him inside me like a parasite. I...just thank you. Thank you a million times.”

Steeling himself for her reaction, Loki lifted his head enough to meet Chloe’s eyes.

There was a very audible gasp from Chloe as she saw past the blue skin, red eyes, and hard ridges of his Jotunn form, and recognised Loki.

“Luke? What the hell happened to you? How did you find me? When did you become all… blue…? And why are you so cold? Here, take my blanket, you must be freezing!”

Upon touching him and feeling how cold his skin was, Chloe had immediately unwrapped herself from the blanket and tried to drape it over Loki’s shoulders.

_Of course, how very human. Barely just survived being beaten to the brink of death, and she is concerned about me being cold. I don't think I shall ever truly understand Midgardians._

“It is a very long story. Perhaps I shall tell it to you at some point, but first you need to lie back down. While I may not know a huge amount about healing, I am relatively certain that getting up and flinging oneself at the nearest person after having just been stabbed isn’t to be advised. And you should probably eat, I certainly need to.”

With that, Loki tucked the blanket back around Chloe and pulled out his phone.

“Don’t bother calling the cops. I already tried it. They won’t do anything, he pays them to look the other way.”

“I was just planning on getting food delivered, it doesn’t seem like either of us are in any state to be cooking. Any preferences?”

Chloe shook her head.

“Whatever you like, I don’t think I will be up to eating much.”

“Pizza...?”

“Pizza sounds nice.”

\- - - - - - -

While they waited for the pizza to arrive, Loki decided it would probably be for the best if he consulted an actual human doctor on how to heal humans. His first thought had of course been Stark, but then thought better of it. Stark wasn’t exactly a healer either, he was an engineer who occasionally delved into medical technology when necessary.

Then his mind went to a comment Stark had made at some point about how Dr Banner was the one who specialised in the so-called “Squishy Sciences”. Banner still wasn’t exactly Loki’s biggest fan. Sure, things on Sakaar, the little trip to Asgard, and then the months spend in close quarters on a cramped ship had given them time to clear some of the air between them, but Banner didn’t trust Loki as far as he could throw him, which Hulk wanted nothing more than to prove was pretty far.

With more than a hint of trepidation, Loki hit the call button and waited for Banner to pick up.

“Uhhhh...should I be worried that you’re calling me, Loki? You usually like to just kinda pop up and surprise me, and Tony said you ditched him in hurry this morning. Is something going on?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing, I just wanted to chat. Now, Bruce, a quick hypothetical; if human being were to lose a frankly alarming amount of blood, how would you go about looking after them?”

“Why do I get the feeling that this isn’t a hypothetical situation...? Wasn’t part of the agreement to let you stay on earth that you wouldn’t go around hurting people?”

“I haven’t broken that agreement, not yet at least. I can’t guarantee I won’t be breaking that in the near future, though that is hardly your concern. Now, back to my hypothetical, how do you humans heal things like that. Are there any warning signs of other injuries I should look for?”

“I don’t know if I believe it but you actually sound kinda concerned. Can’t your magic just fix whatever is going on? I’ve seen you heal people before, why don’t you just do it now?”

“If my magic could fix this then I wouldn’t have called you, now would I? I’ve exhausted all my magic, please don’t make me call the wizard, I’ll never hear the end of it. You know human stuff, tell me the basics and you can go back to whatever you were doing?”

“Ok. Just don’t tell Tony I helped you if this turns out to be some weird hostage deal though. Your top priority is going to need to be finding, cleaning and closing wounds, starting with the messiest ones. Then you’ve gotta replace their fluids, keep giving them water. Food is good too but they’ll probably be feeling really sick so that’s not your number one. Keep them warm and awake, but resting. And check for any internal bleeding or hidden injuries if anything changes, it might look like a bruise. If you cant magic your way out of there to a hospital or the med bay at the tower soon though, you might have to call Tony or Strange.”

“Thank you Bruce, I owe you. Really.”

“Just please don’t make me regret helping you.”

\- - - - - - -

When he had first tried Midgardian food, Loki hadn’t exactly been overwhelmed with an urge to try it again. That was until he discovered pizza, at least. Everyone in the tower had been surprised to note that instead of being a slow, delicate eater like they had expected, Loki tore into his food with a veracity that left even Thor looking dainty. That was doubly the case when he had his vast stores of power to replenish.

Chloe had picked at a slice for a long time, only eating a few small nibbles before announcing that she just didn’t feel well enough to eat.

By the time they had both eaten their fill, Loki was beginning to feel the telltale whispering of his seiðr gathering beneath his skin. It would still be some time before he had enough power to transport himself and Chloe anywhere else, but Norns did it feel good to have his magic back.

“My magic is returning, which means that it’s time I make you an offer, now I can actually uphold it. I have allies, powerful ones, who would help me protect you from any who wish to harm you. I would have to take you away from here, from this life, at least for a time, to be under that protection though. Or I can leave you with spells to ward you from danger so you may return to your life as if this never happened. You have a choice, Chloe, I won’t make it for you. Whatever your decision, I will respect it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??? Ikr, I'm just as surprised as you guys by that. Thank you so much to all the readers, I really appreciate all the love!


	12. In which Chloe makes several rather good points

“And what guarantee would I have that I’d be safe if I went with you…?”

 

“Anywhere would be safer for you than here. If it would set your mind at ease, I could swear an oath upon my magic. I would not be able to break such a vow without my own power turning against me...such a thing is generally warned against due to the numerous ways it can backfire upon the magic user, but I would be willing to do so if you asked it of me.”

 

Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed at the thought of that. She had no idea how real magic worked, but she had read enough generic fantasy novels to think that it  _ sounded _ plausible. 

 

“When you say your magic would turn on you, what do you mean…? Like, you wouldn’t be able to use it anymore?”

 

“It is a little more… graphic... than that." Loki paused for a moment, nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought. "I have witnessed what happens when a magical vow is broken...the results are not what one might describe as an attractive prospect. You must understand that magic is at the heart of my very being, it is my core, my soul, to have it turn on itself would tear me apart. Suffice to say I would not be attempting to break any such bond. Do you wish for me to swear it…?”

 

Both Chloe and Loki remained silent for a long time, letting the question hang in the air between them.

 

“I don’t actually have a choice if I go or not, do I? Not really. I owe you my life now, I don’t know how to pay you back for something like that.”

 

Her voice was quiet, strained. It made something deep inside Loki ache to hear the resignment in her words. 

 

“You owe me nothing. I would swear to that too.”

 

“You don’t have to swear anything. I believe you. I’ll do it, there’s no reason for me to stay here. Can I have a few minutes to pack up some things?”

 

Loki nodded.

 

“I still need a little time to build my strength before we can go anywhere, take as long as you need. Before you agree to anything though, Chloe, there’s something I haven’t been entirely honest with you about." Loki had begun picking at his left palm again nervously as he spoke. "It is only fair that you know who you would be trusting if you go with me.”

 

“If you’re going to tell me that you’re some kind of alien or fae creature, don't worry, I sorta figured that one out for myself. Human beings kinda tend not to be blue. Plus there’s the whole magic thing, that’s another pretty big clue.”

 

A glimmer of a smile crossed Loki’s lips, and he found himself laughing.

 

“True enough, but there is more to it than that. How long have you lived in New York…? Surely you know of the alien invasion that took place here several years ago?”

 

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and as she thought, her face scrunched a little in a way that Loki  _definitely didn't find the slightest bit endearing._

 

“I think about nine months, maybe a year? I don’t really know these days, I stopped keeping track of time a while back. I wasn’t here when the attack happened though, but I know some of what happened...why?”

 

“You may have heard of my part in that attack. I am Loki, formerly of Asgard, I lead the invasion.”

 

She didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but Chloe leaned forward and clasped Loki’s cold hands in her own, preventing him from continuing to scratch at the skin of his palm. 

 

“You were pardoned though, weren’t you? There was something on the news when Thor arrived with a ship full of refugees, they said you were under some kind of influence and that you weren’t a threat now.”

 

_ She seems entirely too calm for someone who just found out she’s stuck in a room with a former dictator who tried to take over her world. Even one who has been absolved of their crimes. _

 

“And you believe that? You truly believe that I would do no harm to the people of Earth after that?”

 

“You’re a giant blue alien god creature with the magic to pretty much bring someone back from the dead...I don’t know what to believe anymore. Being brainwashed to start a war doesn’t seem all that ridiculous when you think about the context.”

 

Loki had to admit she made a very good point there. 

 

“This doesn’t change things? You still wish to come with me, even when you know who I truly am?”

 

“Even if it did, I could hardly do anything about it. I’m still not entirely convinced this isn’t all some weird fever dream anyway, so I may as well just go with it. Guess I’ll go wash up and pack. I promise I won't take too long.”

 

Without another word, Chloe was off the couch and limping to the bathroom. 

 

\- - - - - - -

 

All Chloe gathered was a small backpack containing a change of clothes, a bag of toiletries, a book she was borrowing from work and the blanket Loki had wrapped her in. She already had a few days’ supply of her medications stowed away in her bag, an old habit that often proved worthwhile.There was little else she wanted or needed to take with her. A quick search of the bedroom had told her she was unlikely to ever see her passport, phone, or wallet again, and she owned nothing of any real value in New York.

 

Taking one last look around the apartment, she nodded to Loki that she was ready to leave. On her signal, a ball of shimmering green light appeared in his hands, dissipating to reveal a glowing blue cube in his palms. The slightly showy display of magic delighted Chloe, Loki could see it in the way her eyes widened and her mouth gaped slightly.

 

Gripping the Tesseract tightly in his right hand, Loki held his left hand out for her to take. He gave Chloe what he hoped was a reassuring look, and the moment her fingertips brushed his, Loki began channeling the power of the cube. The portal it opened was like a twisting ball of dark smoke floating in mid air, ice cold to the touch as it enveloped them.

 

Before Chloe could so much as blink, the dingy apartment was gone, and instead she was now in what looked like a penthouse suite in a five star hotel. Everything about it spoke of money, from the decor to the view. The whole of New York spread out below them in such a way that they could only be in one place; Stark tower.

 

Technically it had been renamed after the battle of New York and was home to several of the Avengers, not just Tony Stark, but it was still his building and almost everyone said as much.

 

“Are we where I think we are…?”

 

Chloe’s eyes were like saucers as she drank in the view, something Loki would be ashamed to admit he found more than a little adorable. 

 

“I said I would bring you somewhere safe, didn’t I? Where in the world is safer than here, you are guaranteed at least one of your planet’s best defenders as guards at any given time. I could think of no shelter better for you”

 

The peace of the moment was broken by what appeared to be several gun turrets popping out from ceiling panels and an unseen voice that seemed to come from the walls themselves.

 

“Boss, Loki has returned with a companion. I have no files on her in my system, target assumed hostile, I am prepared to engage on your order.”

 

Raising his hands, Loki stepped in front of Chloe, placing himself between her and the turrets

 

“Stark, call your infernal machine off before I melt every circuit in this damnable building!”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Loki hadn’t been kidding when he said that she would have  _ actual real life superheroes  _ around to guard her. Right now though, Chloe was beginning to wish that he had been. 

 

Before she’d even had time to fully react to the voice threatening her or the guns coming from the ceiling, the elevator doors were opening. Inside were several faces that Chloe recognised from damn near every form of media around, and while it stood to reason that she was in the Avengers’ home base so _of course_ they were likely to be around, actually seeing them in person was something different all together.

 

_ Holy shit. I really am in Stark tower and those are the fucking Avengers. Sure, they’re possibly about to kill me but you can’t have everything. I wonder if- _

 

That was about as far as her mind got before the day’s events caught up with Chloe. The combination of shock, the after effects of magical travel and seeing the Avengers in the flesh proved too much for her, and she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys thank you for all the support! This has been a really good few days for me in terms of writing, I know they're only short chapters but have another one to cap off the weekend! This story has ended up going in a pretty different direction what I originally planned and I think trying to force it to follow that plot was really holding me back. Once I've got a couple of chapters ahead I might even try looking at an update schedule instead of just posting as soon as I've drafted and done my first round of editing. 
> 
> TL;DR: I know Im super erratic about posting, I swear I'm trying to be better. Thanks for sticking with it!


	13. In which Loki's overprotective nature takes ahold

“Uhhh...Reindeer Games, you wanna explain who the girl on my floor is?”

 

Tony was looking rather pointedly at where Chloe had collapsed.

 

“Tell the robot to stop threatening us and perhaps I  _ shall _ . Stark, she needs medical attention, not a room full of weapons pointed at her.”

 

With a wave of Tony’s hand and a nod, the turrets disappeared back into the ceiling panels. Bruce rushed out of the elevator, past Loki, and knelt beside Chloe. After taking a brief moment to look over her, he made to pick her up, only to be stopped by Loki gripping his shoulder.

 

“No, I will carry her. No one is to touch her unless it is absolutely necessary… she has had more than enough unwelcome hands on her.”

 

The sheer horror in the look on Bruce’s face was enough to make Loki worry that the Hulk might be about to make an appearance.

 

“What the hell did you do to her Loki? I thought you said you didn’t hurt anyone!”

 

“I didn’t do this Banner. Though, when I track down the one who  _ did _ I will be rather swiftly breaking that little agreement. Is that lovely law about unmanning one who raises a hand to his wife still upheld?”

 

The way in which Loki so wistfully spoke of maiming someone did nothing to temper Bruce’s fast rising anger. There was an slight green tinge beginning to spread across his skin, something that nobody in the room was entirely comfortable in noticing. Tony quickly stepped in to defuse the situation, locking eyes with Bruce and attempting to bring him back to a calmer state

 

“Bruce, no. Time out, buddy. Take a step back and think about this, Loki came to us for help, ok?” 

 

Once Bruce had stood, mumbled a quiet apology and left the room, Tony then turned to Loki.

 

“So, I take it this is that friend you mentioned earlier? Come on, follow me down to the med-bay before Friday starts getting antsy and pulls the turrets out again. If I wasn’t the one who made her, I would swear something must have gone wrong in her programming…”

 

Loki stopped paying any real attention to what Tony was saying once he had picked Chloe up, cradling her close to his chest. He was more than happy to let the rest of Tony’s inane babble fade into a pleasant background noise as they made their way to the medical bay.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

It was well into the night before Loki’s magic had had time to fully recharge. He’d spent the whole time Chloe was unconscious standing guard over the room, practically growling any time someone came within six feet of her. As soon as he had the magic to, Loki had placed his palm to Chloe’s forehead, letting his power flow into her once more. Instead of seeking injuries to heal though, this time his magic sought out her memories.

 

Loki knew that he was being intrusive, but the last time he had let that hold him back Chloe had nearly paid for his new moral boundaries with her life. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and turned his focus to sifting through Chloe’s memories. Loki had expected her memories to be unclear, to his mind all human’s memories felt that way. What he found was far beyond what he was prepared for. 

 

Chloe’s memories were a hazy mess to wade through, there were gaps where whole days were missing, her thoughts were muddled and the cloying grip of her fear overpowered his senses. He managed to catch glimpses of some of her clearer moments, as soon as he did though, he regretted doing so. His skin crawled at the things he witnessed, but he forced himself to keep searching for what he needed- a clear name and face to put to his target.

 

The more Loki searched through her mind, the further Chloe endeared herself to him. Though small and lacking in any training, every time he attacked, she had fought tooth and nail to free herself, leaving her attacker with several vicious wounds in return for those he gave her. Even with a knife in her belly and her skull cracked, she had managed to raise herself back to her feet and fight back. Withdrawing the knife from where he had buried it in her, she had lunged at him, the blood pouring from her abdomen doing little to temper the ferocity of her strikes. When she had eventually collapsed from blood loss, there had been a smile on her face. 

 

He had taken a slash across his face and the knife had ended up sticking halfway through his right hand when he ran off. Chloe had been ready to die then, content in the knowledge that in the end,  _ she had won _ .

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Once he had found what he was looking for in Chloe’s memories, Loki had withdrawn his magic and allowed her to rest. Then he’d focused his returning power on shifting back into his Aesir form and summoning the illusions he preferred to wear. He didn’t leave her side for a moment, wanting to be there should her condition change. Eventually he found himself talking aloud, mostly to himself but he whispered words of encouragement to Chloe every so often. He wasn’t sure if she was even aware of what he was saying, but Loki hoped that it would comfort her nonetheless.

 

“You are quite the little fighter, aren’t you?”

 

“Anyone tries to put another needle in me and they’ll find out just how much of a fighter I am.”

 

Loki hadn’t expected the rather groggy reply, not believing it likely that Chloe would return to consciousness any time soon. 

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Chloe.”

 

“Luke..? What’s going on here?”

 

She slowly raised herself until she was sitting in the hospital bed, wincing slightly when the movement tugged on her IV line. While she was unconscious, under Loki’s watchful eye, the medical team had changed her into a paper gown and carefully taken her contacts out, and so for the first time Loki saw the reason she wore the coloured lenses. Her right eye was still an impossibly rich brown, a few shades darker than the lenses but a very close match, and the right was the same but for a section of vivid green. 

 

This was by no means the first time he had seen such a genetic mutation, and Loki personally thought that as far as human oddities went, it was rather pleasing.

 

“I see now why you go by  _ green _ , little one.”

 

Chloe blinked in confusion for a moment before she caught Loki’s meaning, and quickly covered her eye with her hand.

 

“What happened to my contacts? I’m sure I still had them in when… when you magicked... me away…Or did I imagine all of that? Of course I did, what am I even saying?”

 

As her voice rose in panic, the various machines she was attached to rapidly started sounding alarms.

 

_ That can’t be a good sign. _

 

Imbuing his voice with a small sliver of his power in a way he knew had worked on Chloe previously, Loki began calming her nerves.

 

“Slow down, little one. One thing at a time, first off, do you remember where you are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again at krispy kreme


	14. In which we get to see a bit of domestic life in the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for domestic slice of life au's 
> 
> Have some Irondad and Spideyson interactions, domestic fluff, and Clint Barton being a disaster human as the comics intended. Had to tuck some minor set up for future chapters in there, but I promise it isn't totally filler.

It hadn’t been easy, but Tony had eventually managed to convince the team to give Loki some time to explain what the hell was going on. One look at the way he was fussing over the poor unconscious girl was all it took to prove that he wasn’t at fault for her injuries, though Tony suspected that Loki still blamed himself. It was a strange sight to behold, the once staunch and distant god now fretting over the safety and comfort of a human.

 

Of course, Tony had had Friday send him copies of all her scans. Tony wasn’t so practiced in medicine to consider himself an expert in the slightest, but even he could tell from looking at the x-rays that Loki had reason to be so protective. Nearly every bone in her body had been broken at some point or another, the vast majority having never been set properly. More worrying than that though, were the head scans and blood work. The girl had taken several concussions from the looks of things, and there was a concerning cocktail of drugs still working its way through her system. Tony was more than aware of the kind of pain she must be experiencing, and knew that many of her injuries would plague her for the rest of her life.

 

It was then and there that Tony resolved to help Loki track down the person who did this, swearing silently to himself that he would that he would be doubling his donations to women’s shelters. 

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Tony waited until Chloe was asleep again before he entered the med bay again, keeping his voice low and soft to avoid waking her when he talked to her ever-vigilant guard.

 

“The med team says your friend’s readings are all as stable as can be expected, she’ll be ok to be up and about in the morning. I had Friday make sure the bots kept your old rooms just how you left them, so they’re still a bit empty and gloomy, but I’ll get some things sent up for the two of you.”

 

Loki hadn’t expected Tony to be so accepting of his sudden reappearance, nor the addition of his plus one.

 

“Thank you, Anthony. I would appreciate that greatly. This was not how I expected any of this to play out, once Chloe is settled I will explain what happened-”

 

“You don’t need to, I’ve looked at her charts. You did a good thing today Loki, as much as you might mock the idea, you were a real hero. I’ve had a quick talk with the others, just to try get them off your back while this gets dealt with. And hey, it’s almost dawn, you should at least try to get some sleep. I’ll get Friday to wake you up for breakfast.”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Breakfast turned out to be pancakes, courtesy of Clint. The whole team had been shocked to discover that the man could actually cook, though they had quickly learned that pancakes were the extent of his cooking abilities. ‘Omelette a la Barton’ was not a specialty any of them was willing to give a second chance, and it was a unanimous decision that he was no longer allowed to use the toaster without supervision. 

 

True to his word, Tony had ensured that Friday roused Loki in time to join everyone at the table. Chloe, now wearing the spare clothing she had packed, had awkwardly hovered in the doorway until Tony had asked her if she’d like to sit between him and Loki. There were more free seats at the table than usual, what with Sam, Wanda and Vision having made the move to SHIELD’s DC headquarters, and Bruce deciding to skip breakfast, as he often did. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, there was a light-hearted feeling in the room as plates piled high with pancakes began to be passed around, everyone slowly waking a little more fully once they had their stomachs filled.

 

No one mentioned the elephant in the room, simply accepting Chloe appearing as yet another eccentricity that came with living with Tony Stark .

 

“Hey, you guys have an espresso machine! Maybe I can make myself useful after all, how does everyone like their coffee?”

 

Seeing the coffee machine had perked Chloe up immediately. She abandoned her plate, not feeling up to eating more than a couple of her pancakes. 

 

“Oh thank god, someone other than Clint is finally offering to make coffee! If you’re serious about it, I’ll take a double shot espresso.” 

 

Chloe wasn’t at all surprised to hear that Tony liked his coffee black, he seemed the type. Loki watched her body relax unconsciously the moment she touched the espresso machine, actively trying to ignore the slight fluttering in his stomach at the sight. 

 

“Hey! I make alright coffee, gotta make it good enough to drink by the gallon!” Clint gestured wildly at Tony with his fork as he spoke, “what’s the point of coffee if you’re going to drink a healthy amount of it?”

 

“You’re absolutely shameless, you know that?”  Shaking her head, Natasha too rose from the table. “As I am a civilised human being, I will have my coffee from a cup, not straight out of the jug. I’ll have a cappuccino with cinnamon, please.” She shot Chloe a small smile and settled herself at the breakfast bar. Chloe hoped to any god listening that no one noticed the way Natasha’s smile had made her melt a little inside.

 

“So, one double shot, one cappuccino with cinnamon, and one quad americano coming up. Anything for you two, Loki? Captain?”

 

“An iced americano for our iced americano?” Natasha was wiggling her eyebrows and barely containing a smirk, even as she said the words. “Or have you finally given up and started drinking Bucky’s horrid concoctions?”

 

“I can feel myself getting diabetes just looking at the amount of sugar he puts in his coffee, I think I’ll stick to having my coffee black thanks.” 

 

“I will have the same, unless Anthony has finally remedied the lack of tea in this kitchen?”

 

“Staying heart healthy is important at your age after all, right Gramps? And that’s a no on the tea, I’ll get Friday to put it on the shopping list” Tony was busy fiddling with his phone as he chatted, only looking up to ask Chloe to add to the coffee list.“Hey, Peter’s just in the lobby now, would you be able to do a mochaccino with 3 sugars and marshmallows for the kid? His mug should be on the shelf above the machine, it’s the one with the spiders on it.”

 

“Yeah, of course. Does Dr Banner drink coffee?”

 

“Nah he’s still on the whole no caffeine cleanse, and anyone who says they like the taste of decaf is a dirty liar. I don’t think he’s likely to leave the lab any time soon anyway, I’ll take him something when Peter and I head up.”

 

“Oh, ok.”

 

Chloe let the cheerful morning banter fade into the background as she focused on getting her hands into the familiar rhythm. The simple repetitive nature of working the grinder and the coffee machine was soothing to Chloe, she found the motions almost meditative in the way they calmed her nerves. By the time a teenager with a wide grin was stepping out of the elevator, Chloe had a neat row of coffees set out along the breakfast bar. 

 

The teenager (whom Chloe assumed must be  _ Peter _ ) had a lightness to his movements, he all but skipped to where his coffee sat waiting on the counter-top. It took him a moment to realise that there was someone standing in the kitchen that he didn’t recognise.

 

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Peter Parker, I’m sort of an intern for Mr Stark. Are you an intern here too or are you a…  _ you know… a part of the team..? _ ”

 

Chloe breathed a snort of laughter at that.

 

“Nothing so exciting as that. No, unfortunately enough, I am entirely mundane. Loki just brought me here while I make some changes to my living arrangements, so I probably won’t be around here that long. I’m Chloe, by the way, nice to meet you Peter.” 

 

Loki had disappeared from his seat at the table, only to reappear at Chloe’s side when she said this. Chloe knew to expect a possessive arm to be wrapped around her at any moment, and her back stiffened in anticipation of it. But it never came. Instead, Loki picked up both his own coffee and Peter’s, handing it to the teen before stalking over to the plush sofa nearby. As always, he spread himself across it in a way that was  _ entirely _ unnecessary and far more suggestive than could be comfortable. 

 

“Hello Spiderling, are you here to work on a new project with Anthony?” 

 

“Hey Mr Loki! Yeah, had a new idea for improving my web fluid and Mr Stark said I could use the lab. Does this mean you’re moving back in? I can’t wait to tell Ned, he thinks you’re totally going to be a good Avenger-” 

 

Tony cut him off there.

 

“Kid, we talked about this. Loki’s not ready for that yet, he’s still got a lot of therapy to do before he can go out there and fight with us. If Loki wants to move back in, he’s always welcome to, but he doesn’t exactly like having Friday watching him all the time, and I don’t blame him. He’s just here to look after a friend, isn’t that right Reindeer Games?”

 

Loki nodded solemnly, suddenly turning the atmosphere of the room far more somber.

 

“I am sorry Peter, but this is just a short term arrangement. I enjoy living alone far too much to move back into the tower permanently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crapoli, thank you to all you lovely readers!  
> current upload schedule is looking like 1-2 chapters a weekend (NZ time, so late saturday/sunday should be like friday/saturday US/UK), not sure how well i can stick to that but i'm trying to push myself to write more!


	15. Of Oaths and Optimism

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were done (a group effort that largely involved Natasha aiming water at the back of Clint’s head any time he made the mistake of looking away from her, while Steve did most of the actual work), everyone filtered off to deal with whatever their day held. Steve was taking a quinjet for his weekly visit to Wakanda to check on Bucky, and Natasha had a lunch meeting in Washington DC so she was hitching a ride with him. The two were the first to leave, barely taking the time to finish their coffees before flying out.

 

Next, Clint did his customary disappearing act, vanishing to _god-only-knows-where_ to do _god-only-knows-wha_ _t_ with his free time. Tony had previously voiced suspicions that Clint traveled through the vents to avoid social interactions in the hallways, but he had yet to substantiate the idea. Occasionally one of the team would joke about it, but the knowledge that no one could figure out just how he managed to vanish into thin air unsettled them all a little.

 

Unlike with Clint, there was no questioning that Loki could use magic to transport himself, and he decided that now would be an opportune moment to. His private suite of rooms was several floors above the shared living areas (Tony had assumed Loki would want to be as far away as he could from the more heavily trafficked parts of the tower, so he was given the floor below the penthouse), and Loki didn’t exactly enjoy being stuck using the elevator to get to them when he could avoid it. Not waiting for Tony and Peter to leave first, Loki beckoned for Chloe to stand with him, placed the palm of one hand on hers and willed them upstairs.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Like Tony had said, everything was just as he’d left it when he moved out. Loki had taken most of his possessions with him, leaving the many bookshelves that lined the walls empty and the rooms bare of any decoration. Even so, it still had the air of luxury one would expect from the home of a prince. What little furniture remained was elegant and refined, much like Loki himself, and styled in his colours.

 

When Loki had first moved into the the rooms, they had been furnished and painted entirely in a cold, sterile white that reminded him far too much of the cell Odin had relegated him to on Asgard. Tony had been a little upset, if understanding, to discover Loki stacking the original contents of the apartment into the tower’s elevator at the first chance he got. Since then Loki had redecorated the space to resemble his old living quarters, having brought a number of his belongings out of the pocket dimension where he stored them. Doing so once more was the matter of a few minutes, the spell being one Loki used often.

 

Knowing Chloe would likely be as fascinated by this use of his magic as she had been every other time he used it, Loki made something of a spectacle of the spellwork. Green light surged from his fingertips, flitting across the floor and walls to coalesce and solidify into the familiar shapes of his living room furniture. Sure, it was flashy and utterly unnecessary, but Loki couldn’t resist the way Chloe’s face lit up when he showed off his magic.

 

Before the green sparks even finished fading away, Chloe began exploring. She tentatively poked at the many cushions, hefted large tomes from their places on the bookshelves, and ran her fingers through the soft fur rug in the centre of the room, all with a look of childlike awe on her face.

 

“Your magic can do all this?”

 

She was beaming up at him from where she knelt by his feet on the rug, staring at him with wonderment in her mismatched eyes.

 

“This and much more. And no, it isn’t an illusion, just a very efficient method of moving home I discovered many years ago.”

 

At this, her head cocked a little to the side, confusion and curiosity written clearly in her expression.

 

“How did you know I thought it might be an illusion?”

 

“Little one, you almost dropped a book when you discovered it had weight. I don’t have to be a mind reader to figure out what you might have been thinking.”

 

Chloe realised then that she had let herself be swept up by the excitement, forgetting all manners in favour of her curiosity. The change that thought brought up in her was immediate, Loki could only watch as her shoulders slumped and her eyes fell to his feet.

 

“I...I shouldn’t have started touching things without asking. It was wrong of me, and I gratefully accept whatever punishment you see fit for my actions. Please allow me to earn your forgiveness.”

 

It pained Loki in a way he didn’t know how to describe to see the way that Chloe flinched when, without thinking, he raised his hand to stroke her cheek the way his mother often had to soothe him.

 

“Oh little one, you owe me nothing and I would not punish you for such a slight, whether real or imagined. I brought you here to keep you safe from harm, not to bring it upon you once more.”

 

Chloe still didn’t look up, didn’t blink, didn’t do anything but kneel trembling before him. Steeling himself, Loki gently took her hands in his own and lowered himself to his knees.

 

“Upon my seiðr, I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, Rightful King of Jotunheim, Brother of Thor, God of Mischief, Mother of Monsters, Master of Many Forms, Silvertongue, and Lie-Smith, hereby swear myself unto you. By the Nine Realms I vow to protect you from the ill others would do you, by the Gifts of the Norns I vow to shield you, and by the magic in my veins I tie myself to your fate, until its fulfillment does release me from this oath or my death breaks this bond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's just an unspoken agreement among us Loki fans that he's a diva who would totally choose his furniture based entirely on how dramatically he can lounge on it. Also I really just couldn't resist hamming it up with all his titles, I feel like any character who has earned a few titles has to have an opportunity to recite them all at SOME point.


	16. In which there are misunderstandings and misgivings

“No. Please...no.”

 

It was barely more than a whisper, hardly audible over the rapid beat of her heart. Tears were welling in her wide eyes, her voice and her body both shook with desperation.

 

“Little one-”

 

“I untie myself from you, I break this bond or whatever it is I have to say to undo it. Please, please, don’t do this.” 

 

There was no way to describe Chloe’s expression other than that of abject terror. Confused, Loki pressed on in pledging himself to her, hoping the fear would fade and she would understand she was truly safe.

 

“This kind of bond can only be undone if we both wish for it, and as I do not wish for it, I remain bound to my word.”

 

“Please, I...I..I’ll break my word or I won’t please you or-”

 

The realisation hit Loki with the force of one of Thor’s punches; she had misconstrued his oath, she thought he was binding himself to her for his own gain. Loki had to swallow back his nausea at the idea of such a thing. A seiðr-bound oath was only ever meant to be sworn by the one whose magic was powering it, an honorable thing done to prove good intentions… There was occasion when it was twisted though, clever wording or forcing someone to swear by another’s magic could be used to achieve nefarious purposes.

 

“Oh, Little one… No, that is not what this means at all. I am not so cruel as to use my magic to bind even my worst enemy to my service, only the darkest of magic allows that kind of bond. I fear I must apologise once again, my choice of wording was… poor to say the least, especially for such an oath. I am  _ your _ sworn servant, you have no obligations whatsoever to me, I promise you this.”

 

Chloe had burst into tears at this, unable to hold back as relief overtook her completely. And Loki had let her collapse against him, let her head rest against his chest while she was wracked by sobs and his shirt became slowly more damp. They knelt together for what felt like an eternity, Loki with his arms gently wrapped around her, Chloe with her own arms pulled tight against herself as Loki simply held her. There was an intimacy to it, the closeness of their bodies and the openness of their hearts in that moment, but neither felt any urge to press for more or pull away. Both felt content to lean against the other, to simply exist in each other’s presence as emotions flooded through them. 

 

Loki had believed the days in which he might give his affections so wholly as this had been long gone. Centuries of Odin’s constant disapproval had embittered him to the point where even Frigga had been unable win such softness from her lost son. Only with her and Thor had he ever shared the part of himself that longed so desperately to be worthy of tenderness.

 

Chloe however, had never known a comfort to come without a caveat. Neither of her parents had been particularly warm or comforting people, any display of love or approval from either of them had to be earned a thousand times over. She knew that was, at least in part, why she had so quickly fallen headlong into a trap baited with a few gestures of kindness. Nothing was ever freely given though, not to her. Far too easily caught up inside her own head, Chloe was sure it was just another trick; Loki promised her safety, comfort even, from the chains she had  _ so stupidly, so willingly _ sold herself into, there was no way there wasn’t fine print.

 

“No one ever gives up anything for free. Everyone always wants  _ something _ , what am I going to have to do?”

 

She didn’t move her head from where it lay nestled upon Loki’s chest as she spoke, and though Chloe’s eyes were now dry, her voice was still unsteady.

 

“The only thing I desire from you in return is to one day see you truly happy. Nothing more.”

 

Slowly and gently, Loki hugged her closer to him. He considered moving one hand to cradle her head, but was too worried that it would spook Chloe once more to try it.

 

“You will be waiting a long time for anything like that.”

 

“I am well over a thousand years old, if there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s wait for something worthwhile. Your happiness, my little fighter, is more than worthwhile in my eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the recent chapters being kinda short, I've been finding it a bit easier to write and post them this way atm (I know, this fic is a disorganised mess, but that's what happens when you write as you go and let plans change) and I hope you guys aren't too disappointed by not getting bigger updates.


	17. In which Loki frets

To say that Loki was dreading the night would be a drastic understatement. It had been days since he had slept, unable to rest as he was first kept on edge first by his inner turmoil over whether to reveal his identity to Chloe and then by the necessities of safeguarding her. Rationally, Loki knew that she was safe now, he had brought her to the tower for just that reason. That didn’t stop the darker side of his mind from running rampant though, conjuring endless scenarios where he had only placed her further in harm’s way in trying to protect her.

 

Loki didn’t sleep well anymore, the few fleeting hours he chanced to spend unconscious were now fitful, haunted by his memories. He knew that he tossed and turned, sometimes even screamed or cried, and that even the slightest hint of a possible threat would be enough for him to lash out. On the only night that Loki had actually tried to get a full night of sleep in the tower, he had awoken to find he had a knife pressed to Tony’s throat. Apparently the building’s AI had alerted him to Loki’s distress, and of course Tony had tried to help, only to have Loki’s instincts take ahold in the heat of the moment.

 

The fact that even he, a veritable god, needed sleep was a threat looming ever nearer, as Loki knew that it was more likely than not that he would not have a peaceful sleep, and that if Chloe attempted to wake him there was a distinct possibility he could hurt her before he was even conscious of his actions.

 

Just to further complicate a delicate situation, there was also the matter of there only being one bedroom in the apartment. The solution Loki was most inclined toward was that he would simply sleep elsewhere in the tower, though the knowledge that Chloe was alone, and therefore unprotected, in his rooms would make the already difficult task impossible. He was torn between either sleeping on the couch so he could be nearby, or sleeping in shifts just so that he could be sure that someone would be watching over her while she was unconscious. The solution that he really wished for though was one where he just didn’t have to give in to sleep.

 

He wrestled with how to deal with it all day, quietly pretending to read as he stewed in his thoughts. It seemed to Loki that Chloe’s presence made it impossible for him read, any time he opened a book around her his mind went everywhere but the pages in front of him. Not that he would complain, mind you. He needed to focus though, to find a solution to the matter at hand before it stopped being a future problem and became a very present issue. It had occurred to him simply to tell Chloe that he was concerned about him being a danger, though that would pretty firmly put him back at square one and undo all his hard work earning her trust.

 

No, instead he would just have to find another way of dealing with it, and it would seem Chloe would provide that for him too.

 

Loki had excused himself politely and gone to lie down a little before lunch time. He had intended his nap to be a very brief, just long enough to recharge a little so he could think clearly. When he’d awoken to a dark sky out the window and a blanket pulled over him though, Loki realised that he had slept far longer than he planned on. Slowly he became aware of the soft sound of Chloe’s voice, it seemed she was reading to him as he slept.

 

“-that, Kvothe walked behind the bar and out through the kitchen towards the back door of the inn. Bast scrubbed roughly at his eyes, then watched his-” The rustling of the covers as Loki shifted to look at her alerted Chloe that he was no longer asleep, and the reading stopped. “Oh, you’re awake. I hope you don’t mind that I’m in here, when you didn’t come out for lunch I figured you must have been asleep. Looked like you were having a bad dream, I know it’s never good to wake anyone up from one though so I thought I’d try reading to you, just to see if it helped. You stopped shaking around chapter three, so I kept going.”

 

“Indeed I am awake. I meant to talk to you about something before I had a proper sleep, but I guess that is no longer an option. These rooms were only ever meant to house one person, and while you staying here is only temporary there are some… _complications_ … in having a second person here.”

 

He sat up as he spoke, stretching his cramped limbs and trying to work out how best to word the situation.

 

“I already know about the whole bed thing.”

 

From where Chloe sat in the corner, Loki couldn’t see her face clearly enough to read her expression. He assumed it was likely to be the somber, somewhat resigned look he was growing uncomfortably familiar with, but hoped otherwise.

“Before I realised you were asleep I looked around a little… There wasn’t another bedroom, so I figured we would have to share, or I can sleep on the floor if you don’t want me to join you..”

 

“I’m sure you’d be more comfortable if I slept elsewhere, less potential for bad memories being brought up if you don’t have to share a bed with someone. I’ll take the couch next time”

 

“But it’s your bed… I can’t kick you out of it. I’m used to sleeping on the floor anyway.”

 

“Oh Little one, I would never make you sleep on the floor. No, the bed is yours.” Loki rose from the bed and made for the door, “Thank you for reading to me, it was most kind of you.”

 

“Then come back to bed and I can keep reading to you.” Chloe too had risen, moving from her spot on the floor to throw herself backward onto the mattress.

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

 

“You said the bed was mine, can’t I decide who gets to sleep in it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for the 'AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED *shocked gasping* guess they'll just HAVE to snuggle' trope, I just couldn't help myself!
> 
> Also, 10 points to Ravenclaw for anyone who knows what book Chloe's reading to Loki.


	18. In which things get real gay real quick

Chloe had continued reading to him for a while longer, slowly trailing off as the warmth of the blankets and softness of the pillows lulled her to sleep. Loki had carefully taken the book from her hands, making a note of the page she had reached before placing it on the bedside table. He had insisted on putting a wall of pillows between them if they were to share a bed, and though it was barely more than a visual barrier, they both felt all the more secure for it being there. The many blankets tucked around her small body were on his insistence too, he worried that she might feel the chill that seemed to radiate from his skin or that she might feel exposed without their weight covering her.

 

Loki had kept vigil over her once more as she slept, curled tightly in on herself with an arm resting over her face in a way that Loki was sure couldn’t be comfortable. He opted to fill the quiet hours of the late night and early morning lounging on the bed and beginning his plotting.

 

Delving into Chloe’s memories earlier had provided him with plenty of information to track down his target, and more than enough anger to fuel him as he did so. There were vagaries to sort through and conversations that needed to be had, but those could be sorted out later. Retribution came first, and Loki couldn’t help but lick his lips at the thought of how sweet such pain would be to inflict.

 

Always one for dramatic flair, Loki had been sorely tempted make a rather public spectacle of killing the lowly being who had hurt Chloe. Loki thought better of it though, deigning instead to capture him and handing him over to Chloe’s judgement. After all, he was supposed to be turning over a new, and much less violent, leaf, and it was only right that she got the final choice. Loki would, of course, be allowing himself a few small pleasures before that though. The decision over the man’s life was Chloe’s to make, not his, but he couldn’t deny himself the opportunity to maim someone who so desperately deserved it. 

 

\- - - - - - -

 

The moment Chloe was aware that she was awake, she put all the effort she could muster into pretending she was still asleep. As she drew in deep, even breaths, she focused on the floor plan of her apartment, counting the number of steps she knew lay between the bed and the door. 

 

_ Feet on the ground, quarter turn left, three steps forward, quarter turn left, five steps forward then sidestep right to avoid the creaky floor board, another five and then im in the living room. Straight shot from there to the front door, you can do this Chloe. Go slow and careful, got to be quiet. _

 

Not yet ready to risk opening her eyes and give away that she was awake, Chloe uncurled herself slowly and shifted her weight to the side of the bed as carefully as she could. As she did, she became aware that she was weighed down by not only the bed covers but also several blankets.

 

_ That’s odd, I’m not usually allowed to share the covers. _

 

It was immediately after that thought that Chloe realised that she was also wearing clothing under all the layers of bedding. 

 

_ No time to stop and think about that now, got to get on my feet before he wakes up. _

 

As she edged her way around the bed, a delicious scent wafted past her, luring her away from where the door ought to be and toward the opposite side of the room. Confused and barely awake, Chloe couldn’t resist following her nose and finally taking a peek. When she did, memories of the past two days resurfaced.

 

Loki’s apartment in the tower stood in harsh contrast to the cramped space Chloe had previously inhabited. She didn’t really think of it as having been her apartment anymore, it hadn’t been hers in months and she had never really felt at home there. It was obvious that Loki liked things in perfect order, every inch of his apartment was immaculately clean and everything had its proper place. Yet somehow, it didn’t feel clinical or sterile, just  _ tidy _ .

 

From the bedroom doorway Chloe could see Loki at work in the kitchen, phone in one hand while he tended a frying pan with the other. He looked surprisingly relaxed, dressed not in his suit or leathers, but in a simple t-shirt and loose-fitting jeans, with his hair flowing freely about his face. It was such an outlandishly human sight that Chloe almost pinched herself to check that she wasn’t dreaming.

 

“I hope you like Eggs Benedict, though I can make something else if you’d prefer?”

 

It seemed Loki knew she was there without even having to look up from his phone.

 

“That sounds lovely. I can finish the cooking if you’d like?”

 

“No need, everything is just about ready. What I  _ would _ like is for you to make yourself comfortable while I plate it up.” Loki stuffed his phone into one of his pockets and started assembling the many elements of their breakfast.  “I have been informed that Stark’s AI has delivered some things for you to look over once you’re done eating. Anything you like is yours to keep, and Anthony has assured me that anything you don’t want will be donated to shelters of your choosing.” 

 

He fixed her with a small, surprisingly soft, smile and gestured toward the sitting area with a plate-laden hand.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Though she had had little appetite, Chloe had managed to eat nearly everything Loki had put on her plate. It had been surprising to her that Loki not only could cook, but that he would do so. She’d always assumed that it would be below his status as a prince to learn such menial tasks, yet he’d produced the most delightful breakfast Chloe had ever tasted with an ease that belied years of practice.

 

He had done the dishes too, which had stunned her even further. When Chloe tried to help, he had shooed her away and insisted that she instead opened the many packages that had been sent up for her. Which was how the two of them ended up on the plush faux fur rug, surrounded by clothes and shoes and a great many other items. 

 

“I never really thought about it until now, I guess my brain was a little too scrambled to put two and two together, but you’re a shape-shifter.... You were that cat that kept following me around, weren’t you?”

 

Loki looked up from the shirt he was examining, taking his time to think through how he answered such a question.

 

“I will admit, I have taken that form many times around you. You humans seem to find cats relaxing to be around, and it was somewhat less conspicuous than following you around in this form. It still felt too much akin to stalking prey for comfort but I had hoped that I would be able to protect you from whoever had been hurting you... I never once entered your home before though, I felt it only right you have that privacy, though I wish that I had done it far sooner. Perhaps I could have spared you a great deal of pain if I had done so.” Loki hated to admit when he had made a mistake, especially an honest one made with pure intentions. “I had believed that humanity had finally progressed beyond such base behavior, though it would seem I was sorely mistaken. Even your warriors of old shunned any man so weak as to take out his brutality on the woman he swore himself to, I did not even think of the possibility that such things still happened.”

 

Not looking up, Chloe sighed quietly and shook her head.

 

“I was never good enough for him to marry, he didn’t break any vows or anything like that.” There was an awkward pause before Chloe quickly changed the subject, “So… can all of you Asgardians secretly turn all big and blue? It’s kinda easy to forget that you’re really aliens when you look so human, it shouldn’t really be that surprising to find out that you’re all shape-shifters.”

 

Loki chuckled at the thought, but there was something not entirely jovial about the sound. 

 

“You needn’t worry about that, little one. I am not born of the Aesir, though even among Jotunn I am unique. True shape-shifting is a rare talent, I know of no Aesir who possesses such a gift.”

 

“Oh… so is this how you really look? ”

 

“No, I am, as you put it, ‘secretly all big and blue’. There is a natural form of any race or sex that my body will take when I shift, anything beyond that requires some small spell-work and illusion. So, while I can take the form of another that is two different magics at play. Aside from some minor changes, this is how I would look if I had been born an Aesir male.” Loki stood, gesturing to his face and body, before the shimmering green light of his magic rippled across him and his appearance changed slightly. “And this is how I would look had I been born an Aesir female, though again, forgive my vanity in clearing myself of blemishes.”

 

Chloe doubted that anyone could consider the woman before her as anything less than a goddess, blemishes or not. The slight softening of his features, the graceful curves added to his lithe body, the sultry voice, and the wicked smile that was still entirely Loki, all left Chloe swallowing dryly to keep her mouth from gaping. She would be too ashamed to ever admit it, but the woman standing before her was what she considered utter perfection. 

 

“I can stay in this form if you’d prefer it…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late upload! Work and some personal drama has been draining my inspiration lately. Slightly longer chapter than the last few but it's not as big an update as I had planned, hopefully I can get the rest finished and up soon. 
> 
> As always, feedback is really appreciated and has definitely helped to motivate me! Thank you all for sticking with this for so long, you're so wonderful xx


	19. In which the author apologises for the long break

Loki was more than familiar with the way Chloe was looking at him now, it was the same way he saw everyone look at Thor. Everywhere Thor went, eyes followed him with their pupils wide and glazed over in desire. Sure, occasionally there were heated gazes in his direction, but never like this, never like he was more than an afterthought. Not when he wore any of his own faces at least. Yet there, plain as day, Chloe knelt before him with her mismatched eyes fixed on his feminine form and a blush turning her face pink.

 

_ Oh. Well that wasn’t the reaction I expected.  _

 

“I can stay in this form if you’d prefer it…?”

 

And just like that, the moment was gone. A few rapid blinks of her eyes, and then Chloe was staring down at the floor once again. Realising he had made her uncomfortable again, Loki wordlessly shifted back to his male form. The green light of his magic drew her gaze back up to him, her face still flushed in shame and her eyes not quite meeting his.

 

“There are some matters I have to attend to today. Feel free to roam or just make yourself comfortable, there should be something here to amuse yourself with while I am gone. Stark and the others are downstairs if you desire company, and Friday will provide anything you might need.”

 

Brows furrowed, Chloe shot Loki a quizzical look. 

 

“Friday?”

 

“Stark’s angry computer, the one that wanted to shoot us both earlier. Not the best introduction I suppose, though it’s hardly surprising. I’m beginning to think that she doesn’t particularly like me.”

 

Loki eyed the ceiling with suspicion as he spoke, knowing it was more than likely Friday was listening in. Sure enough, her response came immediately through the hidden speakers above them.

 

“You’d be right on that. Boss told me I’m allowed to shoot you if you hurt our new guest, otherwise I’m on strict orders to stop directly threatening you.”

 

The loud and unexpected sound made Chloe nearly jump out of her skin, quickly curling in on herself further.

 

“Oh, but I so enjoy the way you do it. Now, if you would be so kind as to turn on the warning systems in the rooms, set them for the usual parameters and reconnect them to Stark’s alerts? Probably best if you inform him I’m going to be out for a while, and that it would be better that I not be followed.”

 

“I will pass it along.”

 

Seeing the way Chloe was shrinking away from the disembodied voice, Loki cleared his throat quietly before speaking again.

 

“And Friday, no more sudden noises. If you frighten her again, not even Stark will be able to stop me destroying you. Have I made myself clear?”

 

“Crystal clear, sir.”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

He felt bad leaving Chloe for any period of time, but there were things Loki needed to do that he needed to be alone for. The sooner he could get them over with and get back to the tower, the better. 

 

Loki’s first stop was Chloe’s apartment, the entrance to which was now barred by police tape. Summoning the most forgettable face he could think of and a police uniform in case he was caught snooping, Loki ducked beneath the tape and began picking over what evidence was left inside. The dark stain in the corner of the living room demanded attention, standing clear as day against the pale carpeting. That was not what he was here for though, the blood he needed wasn’t Chloe’s. Living her memories, seeing the way she had buried the knife in the man’s hand, Loki knew he had to have left even the tiniest amount of his own blood somewhere as he fled.

 

After almost an hour of searching the apartment, Loki had found nothing and was about ready to give up when he had a thought;  _ perhaps he left nothing in here, but I never checked the hallway or the elevator. He had to touch something on his way out of the building. _

 

Sure enough, there on the wall next to the elevator call buttons was a small smear of blood. Checking that no one was around to witness it, Loki withdrew one of his many knives and peeled the stained wallpaper away. 

 

_ I have you now, you bastard. _

 

Tracking magic wasn’t particularly difficult to master, especially not for anyone with Loki’s degree of talent. It took only the tiniest amount of power to divine someone’s location if you could get even a drop of their blood, fresh or dried made no difference. Actually getting there was usually the difficult part, though possession of the Tesseract negated that for Loki. No, the difficult part for him was deciding where he was going to keep his prisoner, and whose face he should wear when he did so.

 

Following the trail created by the blood had led him to a room in the nicer wing of one of the nearby hospitals. His disguise had gotten him past security, all he’d had to say was that he was there “ _ interview their patient about the mugging that had caused his injuries so they could find the man responsible _ ” and the nurses had led him right through the door. The moment the door had shut behind him, all pretense was dropped and Loki had pulled the worm of a man from his bed, transporting them both to an abandoned warehouse.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

She had been curled comfortably on the couch, nose buried in a book when the box had appeared on the coffee table next to her. It was well crafted, made of some dark wood she didn’t recognise, with no visible hinges, but a large golden latch on the front. Chloe had no doubts as to who it was from, the intricate carvings of snakes on its lid and magical delivery immediately spoke of Loki. Despite that, there was a note with it, addressed to her in delicate strokes of deep green ink. 

 

_ Please accept this gift as an apology for breaking into your apartment and invading your privacy. You can now rest safely in the knowledge that that filth can no longer lay his hands on you. Do with it what you wish, but I thought that receiving this might reassure you that I will not allow any harm to come to you again. _

 

_ -Yours most faithfully, Loki _

 

Setting the note back down, Chloe picked up the box and tentatively lifted the lid. She wasn’t entirely surprised to see what was in it, she had almost dreaded it would actually be just what she thought it was, but really she had dreaded that it wasn't. Loki was right, his gift did reassure Chloe greatly. He had lifted a great weight from her chest, sending her this, even if it did scare her a little to think about it.

  
Resting inside the box, on a pillow of dark green silk, was a severed human hand. One look at the bruised knuckles and row of stitches closing the hole pierced through it was all it took for Chloe to know who the hand belonged to. In truth, what scared Chloe about the gift wasn’t that Loki had cut off a man’s hand and sent it to her, it was that she  _ liked _ that he had done it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short chapter and the long time between updates, life has been a bit messy for me atm and I just didn't have the motivation to write anything lately. 
> 
> Honestly I'm such a sucker for 'cinnamon roll turns out to have a dark side' arcs and the end of this chapter is an idea i've had for aaaaaaages, I've had to hold out for so long to finally get this in there!


	20. In which we get to enjoy some dark and vengeful Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know we all love a little dark Loki, so be warned that this chapter is a bit on the gruesome and violent side.

 

Closing the box and carefully putting it back where it had appeared on the table, Chloe glanced up at the ceiling nervously.

 

“Friday, are you watching…?”

 

“My safety protocols dictate that I continue to monitor you. Should I inform the team about this?”

 

“No, please don’t. I… I think I need to talk to Loki about it first. Do you have any idea when he will be back?”

 

“My sensors indicate that Loki has just contacted Mr Stark, he is currently in the communal living space if you would like to discuss this, or any other matters, with him.”

 

Chloe huffed a sigh, tossing up how rude it would be to continue to hide in Loki’s rooms without further explaining her presence to anyone. Eventually, her fear of seeming ungrateful won out. Even if she felt no desire to be around people, it was only polite to attempt to be social. Not to mention she felt immense guilt for the messy situation that had landed her here.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

The man tied to a chair in the centre of the room had been voicing wordless shrieks of pain for the hour or so that had passed since Loki had taken a purposefully dulled blade to his wrist. Normally he would have preferred to use his usual daggers, enchanted to an impossibly sharp edge, but he took great pleasure in blunting the knife in full view of his prisoner, relishing the way he had to hack slowly through the limb. He had anticipated the blood loss being an issue, it was hard to torture someone who was unconscious after all, though instead of using a spell to heal the bloodied stump mercifully, Loki had cauterized the wound.

 

Needless to say, the screaming wasn’t garnering any sympathy from Loki. It did much the opposite really. When yet another loud cry of pain broke Loki’s train of thought, he decided it was time to move onto toying with his prisoner in a new way.

 

“Oh for Norns’ sake stop whining, it’s not even bleeding.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and continued picking non-existent dirt out from under his nails with one of his innumerable daggers as his captive howled in agony once more. He was itching to cut the man’s other hand off, but it would be too soon after the first amputation to have the full effect Loki desired. No, it would have to be drawn out, as slow and painful as he could possibly make it. It had taken immense self restraint not to kill the man on sight, only the thought of how a swift death would be too merciful for the scum before him stayed Loki’s hand.

 

“You cut my fucking hand off! Who the hell cuts someone’s hand off?”

 

A peal of laughter escaped Loki at that. It was high and cold, lacking even a hint of sympathy. Flicking the knife into the air only to disappear it away before it finished arching back toward the ground and pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against, Loki raised his eyes to meet those of his captive. Loki’s gaze held none of the warmth or humour it normally might, it was as unsettling as the broad grin he wore. It was not a pleasant smile, there was something hungry and almost animalistic about the way he showed just a little too much tooth for comfort.

 

“But we are only getting started, there’s plenty more for you to look forward to!” Sinister intent written clearly across his fine features, Loki didn’t blink once as he slowly crossed the room. Each purposeful stride of his long legs drew him closer to his prey, the steps a dance that Loki had mastered many years ago. The sound of his captive’s heart racing faster the closer he came was like a symphony to Loki, fear emanated from the mortal in intoxicatingly heady waves.

 

“Look man, if this is about money, it’s yours. My family will pay you whatever you want, just let me go.”

 

“I’m sure they would, after all they pay off the police regularly to ignore your behaviour, don’t they?” Loki was now face to face with his captive, so close that the man could feel cold breath against his skin when Loki spoke, “No, this has nothing to do with petty extortion.”

 

“I don’t know who you are or why you’re doing this, just please let me go.”

 

“Oh but I know who you are,  _ Alexander _ . I’d say that the way you’ve hurt my friend has more than earned my doing this, wouldn’t you?”

 

“If you’re talking about Chloe or Veronica or whatever fucking name she’s using now, the crazy bitch is lying. Went to the police and tried to say I hit her or something, right? Don’t believe anything she says, she’s got a record of filing false reports.”

 

Withdrawing from his captive’s personal space, Loki returned to pacing with catlike grace around the man. An idea had struck him suddenly, one altogether too delicious not to humour. 

 

“I’m a little more inclined to believe the coroner’s report than I am to listen to you.”

 

All colour drained from his captive’s face at those words, and Loki let his satisfaction at that show.

 

“What do you mean, the coroner’s report?”

 

The panicked trembling in his voice only served to encourage Loki to continue.

 

“What people usually mean by a coroner’s report. You might be able to bribe your way out of trouble when it comes to assault and battery, but I doubt you’ll find it so easy to get out of murder charges. Autopsies reveal all manner of  _ interesting _ things...” At this, Loki conjured a medical file into his hand; the paper inside was blank,  _ but his prisoner didn’t need to know that _ . “Now, I think it would be best you stop trying to lie to me, don’t you?”

 

“There’s no  _ proof _ I did anything other than defend myself when I was attacked. The bitch was a nutcase, everyone knows it. She probably forgot to take her meds, had a violent episode. Killing her would have been self defense. I’m a model citizen, no criminal record and a clean history, why would anyone believe that I murdered someone?”

 

Flipping the file open and pretending to read through it, Loki replied without even looking up.

 

“Oh, I would say that autopsy results revealing extensive injuries sustained over a long period of time in patterns conducive to long-term abuse would certainly lend  _ plenty _ of credence to the argument. Not to mention the fact that you have quite literally signed your name all over her body. Certainly looks suspicious, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“She didn’t have to die, if she’d just behaved-”

 

He didn’t have time to finish the sentence before Loki had his tongue pinched between deft fingers, a summoned knife held against it in obvious threat. 

 

“I would advise you maintain a better hold over your tongue… unless you wish to lose it, in which case you’re more than welcome to continue.”

 

When Loki released his grip on the man’s tongue, he quickly withdrew it and shut his mouth tightly. Shaking his head frantically, he looked up at Loki in a silent plea. 

 

“So you do know how to be quiet! Finally, thank the Norns… I thought your pathetic whinging would never end. I rather prefer you silent, perhaps I shall keep you this way after all.” The knife Loki held was brought back into view once more, the metal blade gleaming cold and wicked as the light struck it. He made a grand show of considering his options, relishing the quickening of his captive’s pulse once more before dismissing the dagger in favour of an item of great personal significance for both himself and his prisoner. “I believe you’re rather familiar with this particular gag, are you not? Horrid things really, I’m not exactly a fan of them normally, but I think I can stand to make an exception just this once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yeah let's just pretend I haven't been away for ages and not updated in like a month and a half....
> 
> I seriously was fighting so hard to get anything written lately and was trying to get a totally different chapter on paper when this just sorta happened. No idea where it came from but the moment i let this start it just worked so much better than anything else i was trying to force into existence. Uh so yeah you get a little torture to go with the weirdly fluffy atmosphere i've been aiming for lol


	21. In which we get another little surprise reveal

It had been hours since Loki had locked his prisoner in the dark embrace of the cupboard, and he had begun to tire of the unnatural quiet. A pained whimper or sob could occasionally be heard, but they did little to entertain him. On a whim, he had sent a text to his favourite murderous redhead, Loki knew she was unlikely to disagree with the way he was treating his prisoner, if anything he thought Natasha might enjoy having a turn.

 

Loki was thankful when the sounds of the large warehouse door being hauled open followed by the click-clack of heels across the concrete floor finally shattered the silence. He still barely raised his eyes from the weathered scroll he had been reading to look at Natasha.

 

“Think fast”

 

Quick as a flash, Loki’s hand shot out in time to catch the bottle she’d tossed in his direction. Rolling the parchment up and vanishing it back to his rooms with a wave of his other hand, Loki brought the bottle into his line of sight. A quick glance at the label told him it was vodka, triple filtered and high enough percentage to knock even Tony on his ass with ease.

 

Unceremoniously nudging his legs aside so she too could settle herself comfortably on the large chaise lounge, Natasha nodded toward the small cupboard in the centre of the room.

 

“I take it someone is in time out?”

 

“I thought it only fair.” Summoning glasses and pouring them each a drink, Loki continued bitterly, “you know, he locked her in a wardrobe for three days once. I intend to do exactly the same to him, poetic justice and all that. It’s the least of what he deserves, but it’s a nice start, don’t you think?”

 

Natasha’s expression was grim, but not in the slightest disapproving. She knew exactly how it felt to be trapped in a cramped space with no source of light for a long period of time. It was hardly a pleasant experience, the inky darkness was suffocating and the inability to move became torturous before long. None of the rest of the team knew, but she was still somewhat claustrophobic. Even decades later she struggled to ride the elevator alone, some small part of her so paralyzed by the fear of being stuck in the dark by herself that she always took the stairs if no one was accompanying her.

 

The thought of being trapped like that for  _ days  _ made her blood run cold, she suppressed a shudder and quickly knocked back the drink Loki handed her. 

 

Just like Tony, Natasha had managed to rather easily purloin a copy of Chloe’s medical reports. The x-rays looked like they should belong to someone who’d spent half their lives in special ops, not a waitress who Natasha suspected wasn’t even able to drink legally yet. Tony and Loki might not have seen it, but there was a horrid precision to the girl’s injuries that Natasha now recognised. It wasn’t just random cruelty, the cocktail of drugs in her toxicology screening, the placement of every fracture, the use of sensory deprivation… they were all methods of torture she’d seen used by war criminals, and more importantly,  _ on war criminals _ . 

 

After the fall of the KGB leading many former Russian intelligence operatives to join Hydra’s forces, such torture methods had become their preferred procedure. And it hadn’t ended when they insinuated themselves in SHIELD, it had even helped with ferreting out which agents were actually loyal to Hydra. 

 

Loki’s prisoner was a member of Hydra, a former SHIELD agent even, or he had at least been trained by one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm hella late on posting anything and quite frankly i have literally no excuse. But hey I finally posted something wooooooo


	22. In which Tony is a total softy and we get a bit of Irondad Spideyson wholesomeness

After nearly twenty minutes of fussing with her hair, carefully arranging it so that it covered as much of the ropy scar across her scalp as possible, Chloe decided that its current state was about as good as it was going to get. She had already layered concealer over the mass of bruises on her face, her left eye was still swollen enough to notice but it was no longer so obviously mottled shades of purple and yellow. Her nose was also swollen, no longer the dainty, perfectly straight thing that had cost so many thousands in plastic surgery to achieve.

 

That thought had a bitter smile crossing Chloe’s lips, in breaking her nose he had undone one of the many changes he had forced upon her. While it was by no means pretty, even Loki’s magic hadn’t been able to set it quite as it had been, Chloe found she liked it. It was imperfect, kinked, over-large with swelling, and it was everything Alex would have hated. Chloe let the pure and childish glee of it wash over her, her small grimace spreading into a broad grin.

 

Following her sudden, spiteful urge to do whatever he would hate most, Chloe flipped her hair once more. After smoothing a few flyaway brown strands down, it now sat parted to proudly display the twisted mess of scar tissue.

 

Feeling emboldened, Chloe wrapped herself in a sweater many sizes too large for her and took the elevator down to the communal lounge area. There was no need for the hoodie, the whole building was climate controlled to stay at a comfortable temperature, but it was comfortable and felt almost like armour against the world. It was very plush, fleecy armour, but armour nonetheless. 

 

When she reached the lounge area and the elevator doors opened, Chloe was surprised to see it empty. Cautiously stepping into the vast space, she wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe an intruder alarm telling her she wasn’t allowed to be there, or gun turrets popping out of the ceiling again, or guards appearing to suddenly shout at her to get out. Certainly not a gentle dimming of the lights or a softened version of the tower’s AI’s voice.

 

“There is a kitchen to your left should you require any refreshments, and the lights will lead to the lab when you are ready, Mr Stark and Mr Parker would like to show you something.”

 

As Friday spoke, a trail of green light appeared across the floor. Chloe tentatively followed it from the elevator, upstairs to a mezzanine level which overlooked the main living area. Through large glass panels, Chloe could see into an enormous laboratory. It was filled with various machines which were all happily whirring away, most of them she couldn’t even hazard a guess at the function of, merely that they looked high tech and expensive. 

 

One such piece of high tech equipment was a holographic projection table, which was currently displaying schematics for what looked like leg braces. Tony and Peter were standing by it, talking animatedly and making adjustments to the model being projected as the went. Chloe’s gentle knock at the door drew both of their attention, heads turning in sync to look at her.

 

Peter bounded to the door with the same barely contained enthusiasm he had shown last time Chloe had seen him, and he wore a broad grin as he let her in.

 

“Mr Stark and I made you something, you should come and try it out!”

 

Practically sprinting back to the projection table, Peter picked up something from the nearby workbench. Still somewhat cautious, Chloe carefully shut the door behind her and followed him to the back of the lab. Tony was already maneuvering a chair around the table for her, offering it with a warm smile.

 

“Now, it’s still a prototype so we’ll probably have to make some adjustments, but the kid and I had an idea we wanted to try out. I figure you probably get pretty sore fingers, bad breaks not healing properly and working with your hands all the time is pretty rough on them, right? So, we thought maybe we could make you gloves that could help a bit.”

 

At the mention of a prototype being tested, there was a quiet whirring noise from the large robotic arm behind him, turning to glare at it, Tony pointed to the fire extinguisher it held.

 

“Hey, put that down. I thought I warned you about using that when you don’t need to. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d donate you.”

 

There was an odd, almost disappointed chirping noise and the arm lowered the fire extinguisher back to the ground. Peter let out a good natured peal of laughter and handed Chloe the black glove he had retrieved. She couldn’t pick out the fabric it was made of, it was somehow both slippery to the touch and yet it gripped strangely at the same time. There were rods along the fingers, obviously intended to act like braces to support and stabilise, yet they were as flexible as the rest of the glove somehow. Chloe could feel a soft gel layer under the odd fabric, thicker in some places than others, likely for padding out more sensitive areas.

 

“Don’t worry about DUM-E, Mr Stark would never actually get rid of him. He’s just a bit paranoid about fire safety in the lab and likes to play with the extinguishers.” As he spoke, Peter was moving back around the table to give the robotic arm a friendly pat. “You should try it on and tell us what you think. If you tap the thumb and pinky together it activates the heating, thumb and ring finger activates cooling.”

 

Tugging the glove onto her left hand, Chloe suppressed a hiss of pain as her pinky finger was jostled a little too much for comfort. Most of her fingers stuck out at slightly off angles where they had been set incorrectly, but her left pinky was the worst off. It was still healing, having been the most recently broken, and was a little tender at times. Once the glove was on and the pain in her finger eased, Chloe tried to tap her fingers together in the way Peter had told her. Her fingers simply wouldn’t comply though, her pinky couldn’t bend quite right to contact her thumb.

 

Tony had replaced the schematics on the projection table to those of the glove, already making notes and tweaking things that he noticed needed changing. 

 

“Ok, time to draw up mark two. Going to need a new trigger system for the temperature controls, how comfortable is it to tap your thumb like this?” Holding his hand up for Chloe to see, Tony tapped the side of his thumb against the side of his index finger. Chloe mirrored the gesture, managing it quite easily without any pain or discomfort. “Well, that works. How do you feel about one tap for heat on and off, two taps for cooling?”

 

“Sounds fine by me.” 

 

After a few small adjustments to the model being projected, Tony moved onto asking about how the fabric and the fit felt for her, if the stabilising rods were flexible enough or too flexible, if there was anything Chloe wanted that they hadn’t thought of… soon hours had zipped past, several other prototypes having been created with a nanotech printer before the three of them had created a finished pair of gloves. Chloe had thanked both Tony and Peter so many times by the time they had come to their final print that Tony had simply pulled her into a soft but firm hug till she stopped talking. It was something he learned worked on Peter, and was glad to discover he wasn’t the only one calmed by it. 

 

Her hands wrapped in the warmed gloves, a new phone in her pocket and a smile on her lips, Chloe returned to Loki’s rooms intent on putting her renewed dexterity to the test. She only hoped that Loki’s kitchen was well stocked enough to give her a clue as to his preferred meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one go?? Who would have thought it. was just going to be all one chapter but it just didn't feel right.
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone reading still, I am really sorry about how long it's been between updates lately!


End file.
